The Demon in the Snow
by Alyant1122
Summary: They killed her family,they say her heart is made of stone. But what happens when the stone demon meets the Straw Hats? What happens when she can finally belong? What happens when she finds the meaning of love? Will it change her fate forever? Hunter didn't know what was waiting for her at the end of the track, but will she make it to the end? Or will the path be obstructed?
1. Chapter 1

**The Demon in the Snow**

**I do not own One Piece; that is in the hands of ****Eiichiro Oda**

**Chapter 1- A heart of stone **

Hunter laid in the blood covered snow, the remains of her last victim spread around her, she smiled sadistically as she remembered the pain shown on the face of her latest catch, he begged for his life, but Hunter didn't care, she found joy in seeing people in pain, the horror they showed just before the collapsed amused her. Placing her dagger back on the strap she kept on her thigh, she stood up, beginning to count how much gold she had stolen. 10 000 beli, 20 000 beli, 30 000 beli, that should be enough to keep her going for the next few weeks.

Hunter didn't want to admit it aloud, but she often found herself imagining a life where she had friends and a loving family, but she knew well enough that she couldn't get close to anybody, not ever again.

As she travelled along the crowded town in search of a café she couldn't help but feel as though she was being followed, by who she didn't know and she didn't want to find out. But like most occasions she happened to run right into the stalker in an alleyway, and he didn't look as though he was ready to pay for her meal.

With a smile he aimed for her head with his large axe, Hunter managed to duck, but felt several of her Red locks be sliced off in the process, she turned and roundhouse kick the man in the face, watching as blood started to pour from his nose, quickly she drew her dagger and without second thought pieced him through the chest.

As Hunter was taking his belonging she notice he had a large dragon tattooed on his back, similar to the one she saw on her previous victims hand, they must have been from the same pirate crew, hopefully the rest didn't notice their missing members or she was up for a future battle.

Getting bored of poking around her blood coated victim she travelled back to the town's main streets, still in search for a place to eat. Finally reaching a small café she bought the newspaper, a hot chocolate and some toast. She flicked through the papers uninterested until she came to the bounty pages, scanning through them she saw her bounty had yet again raised. _'The stone demon, 85 000 000'_ It wasn't a name she particularly liked, they called her a demon of stone because her enemies were petrified as she took them down.

Taking a sip of her drink she looked towards the ruckus that was going on toward the other half of the café. A boy with black hair who looked a few years younger than Hunter was speaking loudly with his mouth full of all sorts of food. With him were several other strange looking people, which she studied. A green haired man, a short tempered red head, a long nose, a blonde with curly eyebrows, a creature which seemed to look like a racoon-dog, a black haired woman and a blue haired man who didn't look entirely human.

The group of people, who Hunter presumed were probably pirates, laughed at the young boy's stupidity and all shared jokes with one another, it was the life Hunter wished she had but knew she couldn't. Looking back to her paper she noted how each of them had a bounty, the one who she regarded as jester-like with a bounty more than three times the size of hers.

Before she overstayed her trip at the café she exited, leaving the money on the table she was sitting at moments ago. Taking a step outside, Hunter looked up to see it was now snowing, she always enjoyed the snow, so instead of seeking shelter or some warm clothes.

Walking the docks she took a seat in the blanket of snow, watching as each snowflake fell into the water and dissolved.

"I can't believe she left herself so open."

"Is this really the one that they call a demon?"

Hunter heard voices behind her, and her instincts told her that they weren't here to watch the snow. Hunter jumped up but wasn't fast enough, an arrow slashed the right side of her face. She reached for her belt and took out her throwing knives, aiming for two of the eight men who now stood, she managed to hit them, however also got hit herself. Hunter knew she was far too tired to win the battle if she kept fighting this way.

She took a deep breath, sprinting towards her enemies, her short height giving her the advantage, she sliced each person severely weakening them, but her exhaustion was taking over.

Hunter put all of her remaining energy into an attack she lunged forward at the speed of light, taking every enemy down with her haki, a skill she was lucky enough to learn. After her final victim was down Hunter collapsed onto the snow, coated in both her blood and her opponents' blood, falling into a long awaited deep slumber.

During the fight eight faces each watched in awe as the young girl silently took down the bounty hunters. As the last one dropped lifeless into the snow, the girl could be seen soon following. The black haired boy, who went by the name Luffy, was the first to run over to the girl, soon followed by the doctor and the rest of the crew.

"Is she dead?" Luffy asked.

Chopper, who was examining the girl answered his question, "No, but she is exhausted, she'll get sick if is left out here."

Luffy picked up the girl and carried her to the ship.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" The rest of the crew shouted.

"I want her to join my crew." Luffy replied, suggesting that his friends should have known already, each member sighed as they headed toward the ship following their captain. If only they knew how much of a handful their new 'crew member' would be.

**Well that was the first chapter, of my first Fanfic. I hope I will soon grasp the concept of using characters that aren't my own. I accept any kind of review, harsh or not I love the advice. My schedule if all goes well should be every second day, but as for time that just depends on what is going on.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own One Piece; that is in the hands of ****Eiichiro Oda**

**Chapter 2-There's no such thing as family **

Waking up in a dark and unfamiliar place wasn't something Hunter enjoyed; in fact if she could describe it Hunter would most likely say she hated it. Being taken away in her sleep was something Hunter was accustomed to after several years on the run, but each time she thought she had hope of finding someone who cared for her, she learnt they would much prefer to use her. So as time went on, Hunter put her trust in less people, until she no longer felt it necessary to open her heart to anybody.

Rising from what looked like an infirmary bed; Hunter kicked the door open and pulled out her dagger ready to attack anyone if they tried to hurt her. Finally exiting the room, Hunter noticed she was no longer on land, but now on what looked like the deck of a pirate ship. Taking a deep breath she walked around, it was night and she presumed all the pirates were asleep because the ship was so peaceful.

"So you finally woke up?" Hunter jumped; nobody had ever snuck up on her before. Taking a look at who was speaking she noticed a dark haired woman, smiling gently. "You know, our captain was pretty worried about you, he was scared you wouldn't wake up and join the crew."

Hunter continued to stare at the woman, she didn't want to reply. Turning her head back to the ocean, Hunter looked at the stars, counting them and making shapes out of them. She saw a shooting star fly past, normally she would brush it off, calling it a stupid occurrence, but something felt different.

'_I wish I could finally find a place to call home.' _She thought to herself and then shifted her glace to her hands. _'When did I get this weak?'_

Before Hunter could continue her thoughts the woman spoke up again. "I don't expect you to feel comfortable here, but our intentions never were to hurt you." With that she walked off, leaving Hunter alone again, to stare at the night sky. Sitting along the mast of the ship, Hunter felt herself drifting into sleep again, this time a more peaceful one.

"MEEEEEAAAAAATTT!" Hunter was awoken from her sleep, by what sounded like a young boy, now that she thought about it a very familiar sounding young boy. While she was trying to put her finger on why he sounded familiar she was confronted by a raccoon-dog. This is when she remembered the situation from the café. A million thoughts instantly powered through Hunter's brain about how they abducted her, but her train of thought was instantly broken when the racoon-dog spoke up.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF THE INFIRMARY, YOU HAVEN'T FULLY HEALED YET!" It begun to scream at her frightening Hunter, but she wouldn't show her fear, instead she repeated what she did last night when the woman tried to speak to her and stared blankly at what seemed to be the doctor.

"YOU'RE AWAKE!" The young boy who was screaming for meat earlier just realised that Hunter had awoken and immediately introduced himself. "I'm Monkey D Luffy, and I am going to be King of the Pirates." Luffy chuckled and continued, "And this is my crew; our navigator Nami, our sniper Ussop, our cook Sanji, our doctor Chopper, Robin the archaeologist, Franky the cyborg and…" I noticed the young boy trailed off, but he had pointed to all the crew members that were assembled in-front of me. "ZORO WHERE ARE YOU!"

'_Did everyone on this crew have obnoxiously loud voices?' _Hunter thought to herself; awaiting the arrival of the last crew member. A well-built man with green hair and three swords from the back of the ship to the deck _'what did he use the third sword for.' _Hunter was both confused and nervous, never had anyone been this nice to her, normally the men who captured her beat her and attempted to use her to their advantage, fortunately she had managed to get away in the nick of time each time. Hunter noticed how this crew was different to the others, the only person here she wanted to keep an eye out for was the blonde cook named Sanji, who now had hearts in his eyes.

"This is our swordsman Zoro, he uses the three-sword-style." Hunter stared at the man confused, but quickly shook off the thought, she didn't need to know, and it wasn't like she cared. Right? "What's your name?" the boy asked, but again Hunter felt sick to the stomach when the thought of family and friends came along.

"Oh you don't have a name. How about we name you Meat?" Was this boy serious, Hunter's eyes widened at the sound of what he said and quickly shook her head, Luffy pouted.

"So you can't talk?" The navigator, Nami, asked. Hunter looked down. _'Was that it, have all these years of silence prevented me from even telling them my name? No, that's not it, it's all those years of torture that have prevented me from trusting anyone.'_

Instead of speaking, Hunter pulled out the newspaper from the past day which she kept in her rucksack; she had to travel light in order to assassinate people. Heading towards the bounty section she held up her poster handing it to the captain.

"That's you?" The cyborg asked, Hunter nodded, not many people knew Hunter's identity, this was most likely because she chose to wear a mouth mask and hoodie while she assassinated her victims majority of the time, it was only the large group and the man in the alleyway she hadn't worn it. If Hunter were to expose her red locks to the world she would be easily spotted and targeted, this allowed her to keep her identity a secret.

Luffy chuckled, "This makes you even cooler! Now you have to join my crew no matter what!" Hunter was dragged into this situation but for some reason she wasn't bothered by it.

"Luffy, don't be stupid, like she would want to join our crew." Hunter looked toward the voice and saw the long-nosed sniper, he seemed to be trembling ferociously, she deducted that he most likely said that out of fear.

"What do you say, do you want to join?" Luffy held out his hand inviting her, not forcing her like so many before him had done. Hunter didn't know why but she felt obliged to take his hand, for once she found a group of people who allowed her to make her own choices. As much as she didn't want to trust them she knew she could, they were different; maybe it was time for a change. Hunter grabbed the captain's hand and shook it, nodding, _'I guess I could take their possessions and leave if they ever try to take advantage of me.' _And with that, the stone demon became a Straw Hat, with that the stone demon could start over.

**Phew another chapter down, I appreciate every single read and review I have already gotten, feel free to ask questions and tell me what to work on. I accept suggestions too; any sort of feedback gives me a smile!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own One Piece; that is in the hands of ****Eiichiro Oda**

**Chapter 3- Demons don't cry**

Three days. It was the longest Hunter had ever stayed in one place without being halfway through her escape plan or already escaped. Something about the Straw Hats felt different, for some reason she felt safe around them. _'What are you thinking Hunter? The last time you had a family they abandoned you, do you want that to happen again.'_ The voice at the back of her head always thought otherwise of course.

Hunter was on watch, as much as she was still cautious about joining the Straw Hats; she complied with helping them around the ship. It was the least she could do for the crew members who actually took care of her. She knew with such a peaceful night like the one she was watching, she didn't need to be wary of any harm, but she stayed awake the whole night, despite her eyes constant attempts to stay closed after blinking.

As the morning sun started to warm up the ship, the blanket she had wrapped around herself, slid off. Hunter turned around when she heard a door open behind her, checking to see who it was she noticed Sanji. "Good morning!" He said in his usual flirty tone. Just like the rest of the time, Hunter froze up inside when she was spoken to and remained quiet. _'Why does this keep happening? They want to care for me, but I can't even let them in.'_

"I really hope you speak one day." Hunter heard the cook say sadly, but quickly lightened up, "I'll go make us some tea." With that he disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Hunter to her thoughts once again.

'_They took you in; the least you could do is show some respect and speak to them. Why is it so hard to break this silence?'_ Hunter could feel her eyes watering, but held back her tears; she knew she wasn't allowed to cry, she wasn't allowed to make herself look weak in front of the others. They wouldn't want her if she did, they were the only people she felt slight trust in for years.

Sanji walked out of the kitchen, holding a dish with two tea cups and another which looked like it held biscuits, he smiled to Hunter and sat down next to her, giving her a cup and offering some biscuits. She ate and drank the delicious tea and treats, savouring the flavour in her mouth. It wasn't right that they were doing so much for her, but Hunter couldn't bring up the courage to leave, even though she knew one day she would have to.

"You know," Sanji spoke up, "It's okay to be scared." He spoke so gently to Hunter, something she wished she experienced so many years ago, "But you can't bottle up all of your fears, you need to let them out, a beautiful lady such as you shouldn't be scared by her fears, our crew will listen, and you don't have to worry."

Sanji stood up and took the cup out of Hunter's hand, turning towards the kitchen, Hunter knew it was the right time, she didn't care if it was a bad idea, she had to make things right with the crew before they chose to discard of her.

"…Thank you…" She said gently.

"That's no problem." Sanji turned around and smiled, "Now, how about you get some beauty sleep." With that he left, and Hunter, like he said, drifted off, only now realising how exhausted she was.

Hunter woke up to the sound of weights being used, she looked to the deck ahead of her and saw the swordsman was lifting weights, bigger than she was ever seen, on one hand. She watched in awe as he lifted each one with ease, but her and the swordsman's concentration were broken when they heard the scream of their captain.

"SHE CAN TALK!" Sanji must have said something to Luffy and now he was excited. Luckily Hunter worked out his next actions quickly and soon jumped from her spot, the swordsman now looking at her confused. Seconds later Luffy came barging into the spot she was sitting earlier, using his devil fruit, which Hunter learnt was the Gum Gum Fruit, to speed himself up. If Hunter hadn't of moved she would have been cleaned up alongside the swordsman, who didn't realise what had happened.

"LUFFY WHAT THE HELL!" Zoro yelled.

"Oh, Zoro? Why are you here?" Luffy asked.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO RAN INTO ME."

"But I was looking for… WAIT WE DON'T EVEN KNOW YOUR NAME"

Zoro was the first to sigh, soon followed by everyone else. Robin, who was much calmer than Luffy, decided to speak up before things went crazy again, "Would you mind telling us?"

Hunter took a deep breath, "Hunter." It was a short answer, but it was all they asked. _'These pirates are different; maybe, just maybe I will fit in.'_

She saw smiles spread across all the pirates faces, _'are they glad that I spoke. No, why would they be?' _

"I guess we can finally welcome you into the crew properly now Hunter." Nami said this and gave out a few orders which Hunter didn't listen to, instead she was looking at the swordsman who seemed to be the least affected about her arrival. She shrugged it off, _'everyone to their own ways.' _Those were her last thoughts before she was dragged by Franky into the dining hall.

Immediately a party begun, the crew laughing and yelling at their captain who seemed to be taking all of their food, Hunter for the first time in what felt like forever managed to smile and even laugh at the crews odd behaviours. She didn't know why they were so cheerful, it was only her after-all who had joined, not anyone important. Hunter enjoyed the party, she didn't drink, it was one thing she refused to do, even now as a pirate she would never touch the life-ruining alcohol.

Many of the crew members on the other-hand obviously had different perceptions on the beverage and drank until their heads hit the table. When she was the last one awake she started to collect all the plates and clean up the room. She washed the dishes and even swept the floor.

"Thank you Luffy, thank you everyone, I am truly grateful for your help, but I will have to leave, I fear that my lust for blood will get ahead of me, I don't want to cause you or your crew pain."

Hunter knew that even if she didn't want to kill people, she still would, something about the sight of her victims blood being thrown through the air gave her both hatred for herself and excitement. What had she become thirteen years ago? Would she ever change? What if she didn't want to leave the Straw Hats? These questions haunted Hunter while she cleaned the hall, but she passed them off. _'When the time comes I will get revenge on that monster, but until then I will search until I find him, I can't let my feeling get ahead of me. Not ever.' _

**Chapter 3 done! I am going to try cover Hunter's backstory as soon as I can but all the minor details and character development I have to do before is more important at the moment. Please leave any suggestions you have and I will try incorporate them into the story as best as I can. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own One Piece; that is in the hands of ****Eiichiro Oda**

**Chapter 4- Not enough love to give **

Everything went back to normal after the party, each member of the crew woke up and went back to their jobs, Hunter, however, after a long night of cleaning up after the crew, realised she much preferred lazing about rather than taking on a job. So for the rest of the afternoon she watched as the crew ran around in doing their every-day chores.

"MARINES!" she heard Nami shout.

Everyone was now quick to change their actions and draw upon a weapon, Hunter wasted no time either. She drew her dagger and leapt onto the marine ship, being fast so that she wouldn't be noticed. She attacked each marine in the area, killing some and severely injuring the others. Watching as they dropped to the floor Hunter smiled sadistically at the sight of fresh blood, she enjoyed this no matter how tired she was.

Turning to look at her crew mates, they all bore faces of shock. _'Oh no, I knew this would happen.' _Hunter began to turn around and walk away, that was until she heard the voice of her captain yelling.

"WAIT, YOU CAN'T GO!" He screamed.

It was now Hunter's turn to be shocked; she just stood still, not making a sound. After taking a deep breath she continued to walk away. "It's for the best." She whispered, and dove into the water, not bothering to catch her breath; she wouldn't try to resurface either.

"ZORO SAVE HER!" Luffy commanded and the swordsman quickly followed after the girl, he knew his captain would be pissed if he came back empty handed.

Hunter was sinking into the water, _'The life I wished would be over is now coming to a close.'_ She thought, that was until an arm wrapped around her waist, she looked up to see the swordsman and immediately tried to squirm out of his arms. She didn't want to be saved; she just wanted this crazy life to end. It was no use though, Zoro was too strong and he pulled her all the way back to the ship. Hunter looked at him angrily, but couldn't find the anger to shout.

She felt the doctor examining her as she lay on the hospital bed, "Why are you helping me?" Hunter asked, she knew the doctor would be honest.

"Because you're my patient and I am a doctor." He replied.

"No. Why is your crew helping me?"

"Because you are a part of our family now."

"There's no such thing as family."

"How could you say that? Of course there is."

"I don't believe you."

Chopper sighed and went back to examining the girl, he took note of a large scar that ran from her right shoulder to her left hip, she cringed as he touched it so he quickly went and examined another place.

After Chopper was done, Hunter was greeted by the crew except Zoro, they brought her food of all sorts. _'Is this some stupid attempt to suck up to me?' _Hunter brushed off the thought and began to eat as the crew told her all sorts of stories about the adventures they had been on. They honestly weren't ordinary people, but as Hunter became to like them more, the guilt in her chest grew larger.

They had all left the infirmary, but Hunter was told to stay so she didn't physically drain herself, whatever that meant. Just when she thought everyone was gone she got a visit from the swordsman. They stared at each other for a moment, until Hunter turned around and tried to get some sleep, but the swordsman spoke up.

"Who do you think you're fooling?" He asked, but Hunter didn't understand what he meant so she just waited for him to speak up again. "I said, who do you think you're fooling?"

"Nobody, I hope." She answered.

"Lay off the cover stories."

'Wha…"

"I've heard stories about you; you're murderous and kill anybody you don't like, the crews or towns that took you in; all wiped out a few days later, and I'm guessing we're your latest catch."

"It's not that I want to do it." Hunter was seriously holding back several tears. "I just can't help it, I'm a monster."

"Are you trying to make me feel sorry for you?" Zoro mocked.

"Did I ever say that?" Hunter retaliated.

Zoro took a deep breath and continued, "If you know that you are so much of a monster, why don't you stop killing innocent people."

"One, it's not that easy to stop killing once you've done it so much. Two, who said they were innocent? Three, butt out of my life."

Zoro was quiet for a moment was he really letting Hunter win this fight? He could see her brown orbs watering but she wouldn't let the tears fall. Who is this girl? With a deep breath Zoro continued.

"Just don't hurt my crew." He stated.

"I don't want to… but…" Hunter tried to finish, but she feared the tears would fall, they were ready to pour down, but she didn't want to let them.

Zoro watched, just what had this girl been through? She was small and from Chopper's report had several scars, the largest on her back, her eyes when she arrived spoke of pain and anger. But as the crew tried to change her they became more human-like. The only logical reason Zoro could think of is that there was a demon inside of Hunter or something in her past had made her the way she was. The way she reacted to the marine visit was enough to tell him she hated the marines.

"But they will make me." Hunter finally finished her sentence.

"Not many people know your story do they?"

"I said butt out."

"If you are telling the truth about not wanting to hurt us, then maybe we can put an end to this nightmare."

"I don't want to tell the crew my story, they will get too worked up."

"Then tell me, I will help."

For the first time since she arrived, Zoro saw a small smile on the girls face, he didn't understand what was wrong with him since he was acting so gently, but for some odd reason he wanted to help.

"It started 13 years ago…"

**Hey chapter 4 is now complete, I think I made Zoro a bit OOC, sorry! Next chapter Hunter's past, I didn't think I could get up to it so soon. Please take some time to review and leave suggestions, all are appreciated. I think this chapter was a tad confusing and all over the place. Sorry for that!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own One Piece; that is in the hands of ****Eiichiro Oda**

**Chapter 5- A scarred past.**

"It started thirteen years ago…" Hunter felt strangely comfortable telling the swordsman about her past, she saw the look in his eyes was one of truth and he would help her. "That was when I actually had a family; it was me, my mother, father and my big sister Ember. We weren't a rich family and each of us had to pitch in to gain extra money but we got by just fine. Ember and I usually spent our time helping our neighbours on their farm; this would benefit both them and us.

We got to their house early one morning ready to start work but when we walked in all we could see was blood everywhere, our neighbours and their children lifeless on the floor, body parts taken from them each one brutally tortured. Neither Ember nor I heard them coming but in a matter of seconds a large man and a few others entered the room, the one who looked like the leader grabbed Ember by the throat. I called out and tried to get him to stop but I was powerless, he crushed Ember with his bare hands and started to reach for me, I managed to get away and began sprinting back to my house screaming. My sister and my friends were now dead. By the time I got to my house the man had stopped chasing me, I called for my parents who should still be home and they ran out, following me back our neighbours home.

We got there and both my parents immediately dropped to their knees crying, as much as I tried to cry, the shock I had was overpowering my sadness, instead I stared at the sight in awe. Ember's head had now been torn from her body and each limb cut severely.

It was about a week after the funeral that things started to get bad for my family; I had turned six earlier that week but didn't feel like celebrating. My father began to drink more and eventually walked out on my mother after he got mad one night, the news the next morning showed that he drowned after falling off the docks.

My mother and I were the only two left, but her health was decreasing fast and she was hospitalised in the next few days. I was left alone, nobody would take me in and the town begun to believe I was cursed. Finally realising I wasn't wanted I ran away, jumping onto a trade ship just before it left the docks." Hunter paused to allow the swordsman to catch up.

"But you were only six. That's so much for a six year old." Zoro said.

"I am afraid that's only the beginning, the town my old home was supposed to be doing trade with was wiped out. In the centre of the square stood the man who ruined my life, I was too slow this time and he was able to grab me. I thought it was going to be the end of my life but instead he started to speak, I quote his exact words. 'You were an interesting girl, not many can escape me, how about I make you my toy.' At first I was terrified; I had no clue what he meant.

I was soon chucked into a cage that they kept on their ship, in the passing days learnt that the term toy meant something closer to punching bag. I was beaten and if I tried to resist they wouldn't feed me.

Life went on like this for the next three years, the pirate never revealing his name to me until I decided to eavesdrop on a conversation he was having with a new recruit. His name was Gekko Moriah and they had now found a proper purpose for me, a test subject.

I was immediately drugged when the new member, who I learnt went by the name of Dr Hogback, walked in. Waking up I noticed myself on a cold bench, my arms, legs and neck strapped down, there was no escape.

As Hogback injected the needle into me I screamed in pain, but soon blacked out again, when I finally woke up properly I wasn't strapped down anymore, but in pain like no other. My head throbbed and my limbs were weak.

I tried to stand but was incapable of doing so, everything around me was blurred. I was left to think, but being cooped up for so long all I could remember were the events of my family's deaths and the pain I was put through. If only I knew those thought would trigger it.

My anger became so strong that I became emotionless I waited for one of the crew members to come and get me and attacked them, they dropped to the floor lifeless. It was the first time I had done something like that, but I didn't mind at the time, I enjoyed seeing the enemy on the floor dead.

I made a run for it and reached the water, stealing a small boat that was on the ship, I got away with them chasing me. The final words I heard from the pirate were 'Why isn't she under my control?"

The rest of my life up until now was spent by me running, I would try to stay in a town, but once they noticed my identity would try report me to the marines, the only thing I could do was wipe out the towns, the worst thing was, that each time I did this, I enjoyed it more. Pirates would attempt to abduct me while I was fighting, but each time the result was bad, they would try to make me join their crews just to use me, some would make me their personal maid, others had worse ideas and chose to try taking advantage of me.

I managed to wiggle myself out of these situations quickly but I have had a few close calls, but now, as I feared I do not fear the sight of blood, but lust for it. All I want to do is take revenge on the man who ruined my life, but I haven't been able to find him, no matter what I do.

I have to leave this crew, before I go crazy and start killing you guys." Hunter finished her story and all Zoro could do was try to imagine himself with a past such as hers. Would he still be alive?

"You don't have to leave." He said

"Yes I do."

"Have you ever liked someone since your escape?"

"No"

"So how can you say your blood lust will affect people you care about?"

"I know it will."

"And if that happens I will stop you."

Hunter started at the swordsman, and did something she hadn't done since her last days as Moriah's prisoner. She cried. "Thank you." She whispered.

Zoro saw the girl and felt his heart shatter, he did the only thing he thought was right, he comforted her, wrapping his arm around her shaking form and allowed her to cry. Zoro stayed with her until she was asleep and left to go to his own room. _'Don't worry Hunter, we will defeat that bastard together.' _

**I really cut it close with this one , my laptop decided to malfunction and left me just screaming at it, but I managed to get it out on Australian time, sorry if I didn't make the mark for you guys! Please review I really love reading and will respond to any questions you ask. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own One Piece; that is in the hands of ****Eiichiro Oda**

**Thank you for all the views you guys are giving me. If there is anything I am doing wrong please review, I'd love your advice, or even if you want to let me know you are there. **

**Chapter 6- Far away**

Hunter woke up around noon the next day, she, for once, had a good sleep that wasn't filled with nightmares, the swordsman, although he probably didn't realise, had helped her so much the previous night.

She walked out onto the deck and noticed that most of the crew was missing, apart from Nami and Usopp, she wandered towards them with confusion on her face, before she could ask a question though, Nami began to talk.

"They are on the island we just arrived at. They didn't leave too long ago, and with Luffy they might take a while."

"Can I go?" Hunter asked.

"Are you crazy?" Usopp was the next to speak, "There could be dangerous monsters out there."

Hunter's eyes lit up, this made both Usopp and Nami shiver before asking why she looked so excited.

"This is my kind of island." Was her reply and she jumped off the ship in search of the rest of her crew.

Not too far down the track, hunter spotted that there was in fact a small village off in the distance, she deduced that the crew would be there and trudged in the direction of the village. Like Ussop said, there were many monsters on this island but none of them put up much of a challenge and the fights were normally over with before they even began.

Hunter turned around abruptly, she thought she had heard something, no, she had definitely heard something. Before she had time to act several men who looked like they lived off the land jumped out and attacked Hunter. She didn't have enough time to dodge the attack so she had to defend herself as best as she could.

The knives cut into her skin, and blood was dripping from majority of her body. She thought that she was going to die here, but just before another blow hit her she hear the voice of her captain and the others who had left to inspect the island.

They quickly defeated the men, which lead Hunter to feel useless and weak, the others must have noticed her face because Franky quickly spoke up.

"Don't worry sis, there was no way you could have seen so many of them coming. Lucky Zoro over here got lost and we had to find him, otherwise we would've been too la…."

"Shut up." She heard Sanji say, "It doesn't matter gorgeous, you're safe now."He wrapped his arm around her however hunter quickly punched him in the face, causing his nose to bleed and a stifled laughter from the rest of the crew, excluding Chopper who quickly tried to bandage the girls wounds.

"Don't worry about it."

"I have to help." The doctor replied.

"No they'll go away soon, I don't know why it happens, but all my injuries do."

"But…"

"I'm fine." Hunter snapped.

Sure enough like the girl said, her wounds quickly healed, leaving no marks at all and the crew bewildered. Hunter hated the extra attention and decided to walk ahead, it didn't go unnoticed, but the crew allowed her to do so.

They arrived at the town quite late at night and headed towards a bar, it was already lively but with the addition of the Straw Hats the party got even louder. After a good meal Hunter decided it was too loud and would wait outside for the party to be over, deciding the roof was the best place to wait. She stared up at the night sky thinking about how this crew was so gentle and caring. She took a deep breath in and sighed. _'Just what have I gotten myself into this time?' _

"That was a long sigh." She heard the swordsman voice and smiled, _'why am I do excited it's only Zoro.'_ He sat down next to her and stared at the sky with her.

"Shouldn't you be drunk?" Hunter asked.

"I don't get drunk."

"How is that even possible?"

The swordsman shrugged and Hunter rolled her eyes. _'Men…'_

"I forgot the thank you." He said.

"The swordsman can be polite."

He stifled a laugh and said. "Not really, I wanted to thank you for punching that idiot cook in the face."

"He's creepy." Hunter shivered as she said those words, causing Zoro to chuckle. 

They became silent and watched the night sky above them as it began to darken, Hunter didn't know when it happened but she soon fell asleep the swordsman following soon after, they could find the crew in the morning.

Zoro awoke to feel warmth on the side of his face, after opening his eyes he found out that he was still on the bar roof and part of his face was pressed into Hunter's breast, his face warmed up and he could feel blood dripping down his nose.

Hunter heard the noise the swordsman was making and looked over to see his face bright red and a hand cupped over his nose.

"Zoro, what did you do? Are you sick?" Hunter bent over him to feel his temperature, but Zoro turned around.

"NO, ergh, I'm fine I just hit my nose."

Hunter grabbed a cloth out of her back pocket and removed the swordsman's hand from his nose, cleaning up the blood around it, Zoro tried his best to calm down but he had suffered quite the wake-up call.

Hunter finished cleaning off his face and went to dispose of the cloth. "That was close." He mumbled to himself, taking a deep breath. "Too close."

Hunter arrived back and the two decided to head back to the ship, it would be the easiest way to find the others. But soon after Zoro had gone missing, she heard that he had a bad sense of direction but this was ridiculous. Hunter went to search for him before he ended up in serious trouble, something she learnt this crew was good at, but by the time she arrived to where Zoro was she discovered she was already too late.

"Oh Brother, " She puffed, "what am I going to do with you guys?"

**Six chapters in already! I feel so proud, sorry if this chapter is a bit sloppy, I wrote it quite late compared to normal because assignments and exams are taking over my life but hopefully the next chapter is better and won't have too many mistakes!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own One Piece; that is in the hands of ****Eiichiro Oda**

**Chapter 7- A Helping Hand **

Hunter saw Zoro standing in the centre of the battlefield he was coated in blood and several, what looked like hybrids and their owners spread across the floor, the swordsman seemed to have a few injuries but when she inspected closer saw most of the blood belonged to the enemies around her.

Hunter's head throbbed, the sight of this much blood got her excited, but she tried desperately to hold back so she wouldn't go mad. She shook her head but no matter what she did, she was unable to stop the throbbing, as she dropped to the floor Zoro approached her.

"GO AWAY!" Hunter pushed him aside but he didn't seem to understand that she could become dangerous any time soon. She heard a voice in her head, it was familiar but she hadn't heard it in years. _'Looks like I finally got a hold of you little brat, did you think you could run away forever.' _It was Moriah, and it seemed that he was working on how to control her and it was finally happening.

Hunter was always thrilled by the sight of blood and lusted for it, but never had she craved it so much so suddenly, it was as though she wanted to devour her enemies, to not only see their blood but to taste it. _'Good you seem to be going crazy, I haven't got much time, but might as well have some fun while it lasts ne? Gihihihih.' _

How Hunter hated that laugh, she despised everything about that man, but that laugh was what she hated the most, it was the one he used as he killed her sister, how it drove her insane. But what did he mean by fun. Before Hunter could think anything through she put her hood on leaving her mask and lunged towards Zoro, sadistic smile on her face.

'_That's right brat, you're mine now.' _Hunter couldn't control what was happening and just prayed Zoro could block her attacks.

"What are you doing?" He asked he seemed to be remaining calm.

Hunter opened her mouth and tried to speak but no words would come out, It seemed that Moriah was preventing her from speaking. She closed her eyes as she attacked, hoping Zoro would get the message that she didn't want to do this.

Hunter knew Zoro could be smart at times, but she didn't expect him this smart. In the next few moments Zoro held Hunter in a defenceless position and began to shout.

"YOU BASTARD, YOU BETTER WATCH OUT. NOBODY MESSES WITH MY CREW AND GETS AWAY WITH IT YOU HEAR ME?" Zoro seemed to be shouting at Moriah, when he was done Hunter still felt like she was under Moriah's control so she tried to hint Zoro to get away. But instead he walked closer. He put his arm on Hunter's shoulder and whispered to her.

"Lower your weapon." Hunter froze up, she was stuck between attacking him and putting her knife down, she knew that much longer under Moriah's control and she wouldn't be able to hold back from strong attacks. "I know you can do it Hunter." Zoro spoke again. _'He believes in you Hunter, come on you can do it.' _He was able to regain her own thoughts and soon dropped her dagger to the floor, she felt her slim form following but Zoro caught her in time.

He lifted her off the ground and picked up the dagger, walking her back to the direction in which he thought the ship was. Only to wind up lost several times, Hunter had at one point fallen asleep; eventually he came across Nami who had apparently been looking for the two of them since dawn.

"Where have you been?" She asked.

"Walking." The swordsman replied bluntly.

"So why are you covered in blood? And why is Hunter sleeping in your arms?"

"Felt like it."

Nami went to hit Zoro but stopped herself when she realised Hunter would wake up. "Idiot." She muttered. "Just what have you two been up to?"

"That's our business." Zoro replied.

"Oh really?"

Zoro paused for a moment and realised what he had said probably came out wrong. "Dammit Nami, we were just walking and ran into trouble that's all."

"Whatever." She replied and walked them back to the ship.

When they arrived a very eager to leave this island captain was yelling out muffled words with his mouth full of food. Luffy swallowed what he was eating and shouted out. "OI ZORO, HURRY UP I WANT TO GET TO MORE ISLANDS!"

Zoro just rolled his eyes and jumped onto the ship, with a greeting from everyone and a lecture from Sanji on how it's his fault Hunter probably got hurt, Zoro ignored what he was saying and went to place Hunter on her bed. He gently put her onto the mattress and was about to leave when he felt a tugging on his hand, he hadn't realised until now but Hunter had at one point grabbed his hand and there was no way she was letting go easily.

Zoro took a deep breath, "I wish I could stay but the other will get the wrong idea, I'll see you when you wake up okay?"

Hunter's grip loosened and he slipped his hand out of hers and headed from the dining hall, he felt a strange feeling in his chest but just assumed that he was hungry seeing as he hadn't eaten since the party at the bar. He went to train I the crow's nest after his meal but the feeling was still their he dismissed it as nothing and begun to train.

Hunter woke up in what seemed to be the afternoon, she must have been exhausted after Moriah gained control over her and fell asleep. _'I wonder how I got here then.' _Hunter's only logical reason would be that the swordsman brought her here, but that meant the he would have picked her up, Hunter felt uncomfortable after thinking about that. Normally anyone who touched her when she didn't want them to would end up dead, she would have to pay the swordsman back later, maybe in a less morbid way though. She actually liked this crew and didn't want them to discard of her any time soon.

Hunter was hungry, no that was an understatement Hunter was starving , she walked into the kitchen and told Sanji to prepare her a feast. He laughed and Hunter glared at him, he quickly cooked the meal and gave it to her. By the time she was done, most of the crew, excluding Robin, Nami and Zoro, stood behind her with their jaws dropped.

"What..?" She asked.

"Can girls normally eat like that?" They all asked in unision.

**Alright, I know it's a bad place to end, but I am currently supposed to be studying, so I wrote as much I could, guess you'll just have to wait for the rest of the conversation. **

**Please Review **

**Until next time **

**Alyssa(My name, in case I forgot to mention that)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own One Piece; that is in the hands of ****Eiichiro Oda**

**Chapter 8- Training**

Hunter hated to be embarrassed like this, her whole crew just saw her stuffing her face like a pig and her cheeks were now beat red, she sunk into her chair, as if to hide from the other and started wiping her face in case any crumbs had ended up there. That was until she heard Luffy call out.

"That is so cool!" He said and began to dig into Hunter's left overs, the rest of the crew that was in the dining hall soon smiled and grabbed some food for themselves. _'You don't realise it do you Luffy? But your small actions mean so much to me.' _Hunter smiled and watched as the crew ate the food, she was no longer hungry but wanted to watch and laugh at their peculiar eating habits.

After everyone was done, Hunter got out of her chair to try to clean up, but Sanji insisted that he would do so and that she should go and do something. This left her with too many opportunities on who she could talk to, where she could go and even what she would do. After taking some time to think it through, Hunter grabbed a pad of paper and a pencil and headed for the crow's nest, in which she thought, was empty.

Upon her arrival all she could hear was the clicking of weights, from that point she figured she wasn't alone, but decided not to interrupt Zoro and sat on the opposite side where he couldn't see her.

Clearing her mind, something she hadn't done in a long time, Hunter started to sketch. When she was little, before the incident with Moriah, Hunter and her sister, Ember, would spend hours each day drawing pictures of their family together, smiling. Hunter knew she could no longer do that, and instead, decided to draw one of her and the crew together.

About a week ago, you could ask Hunter what a family was and she would say that there is no such thing, but now she was having her doubts. _'What is family?' _

She spent the next few hours marking out the positioning of each of her friends and soon had each of them draw on the piece of paper, she didn't realise she had done it until the end, being so absorbed in her thoughts, but Hunter had placed herself next to the swordsman, and his hand rested upon her head.

Hunter picked up the coloured pencils she had brought with her and spent a while longer colouring the picture. She had to admit that it was one of her best works and depicted each of her friends attitudes perfectly.

Luffy was in the middle, with his hands on his hips smiling, followed by Franky who was wearing his signature underwear and was holding tools, Usopp was next to Franky and was sitting on the floor, creating new weapons. Nami was next and she was holding a pile of beli, Sanji was the last on that side of the paper, he had hearts in his eyes and was staring at Nami.

On the other half Chopper was next to Luffy, eating cotton candy, Robin was reading a book. Then came Zoro, he had a smirk on his face and was directing it to Hunter, his hand was placed upon her hair and it seemed as though he was ruffling it. Hunter looked at her own face in the drawing and it was glaring at Zoro, but also looked kind of happy to be there.

She was so absorbed in observing her work that she hadn't realised the sound of weights had stopped and Zoro was now standing behind her shirtless. She felt her cheeks heat up but covered it by looking back to her image. _'Why are you so nervous all of a sudden? Relax it's only Zoro.' _

"When did you get up here?" He asked. Hunter's thoughts immediately tried to come up with a good excuse for interrupting his training, but she had nothing, so she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Going back to the silent treatment are we?" Before Hunter could respond, Zoro had leant across from her and snatched the drawing off her lap. His eyes widened and his cheeks reddened, from what Hunter could see, he wasn't trying to hide it. Was Zoro too dense to realise he was blushing?

"I know, it's bad…" Hunter started.

"No, it's amazing." Hunter could tell Zoro wanted to say more but he looked almost embarrassed to say so. He swallowed hard and asked "I know it's stupid, but…" He cut off.

Hunter stared at him intently and waited for a response, she didn't mind if she had to wait the rest of the day, she wanted to know why the brave swordsman was so shy.

He took a deep breath and quickly muttered. "CanIkeepit?"

Hunter smiled, on normal terms, nobody should have been able to understand what he said, but after years of eavesdropping, she was able to make out what he said. "Sure."

She saw the red disappear from his face quicker than a mouse scurrying to its home, he also smiled and walked to where he was training earlier. Hunter stood up and followed, she saw him pin the drawing onto the wall, near all his weights. _'He does spend a lot of time in here; I suppose it does make sense that he'd leave it here.' _

Zoro walked back to the weights and picked an extremely large one up and began training.

"Don't you think you're strong enough already?" Hunter asked.

"You call this strong? I a weak, I train so I get stronger."

"But you are already amazing." Both Hunter and Zoro froze after she said that.

Zoro smiled. "Until I am the world's greatest swordsman I am weak."

"I wish I could achieve my dream…"

"You have one?"

"Besides getting my revenge yeah I do. I used to dream of finding my brother… he was taken when Ember and I were only young so I can remember him. But I know I won't be able to do that, If I were strong like you maybe."

"There is always room to become stronger, I am sure you will find him."

Zoro was always able to life Hunter's spirits, she was happy to know him; she stood up and walked toward some weights.

"May I?" She asked, Zoro smirked.

**If anybody is out there reading this chapter I would like to ask for your help. I want to make a chapter with Hunter's brother but I need some help with the personality, name and exactly what he does. If anyone wants to be helpful I would love to hear your OC ideas.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own One Piece; that is in the hands of ****Eiichiro Oda**

**Big ****thank you to ****paigemitchell98****and my mystery guest review who gave me ideas for Hunter's brother, this chapter will be a little different, written in first person and in Hunter's brothers POV so I hope this little note up here prevents confusion. **

**Chapter 9- Brainwashed**

That bastard, every time I got close to finding them, they slipped away. "Garp tells me to collect this bounty and now I've been searching for 5 years and can't even catch them. This is ridiculous; I don't even know what the stone demon looks like." I walked through the halls of the marine HQ, Garp was sure to yell at me this time, I managed to slip out of trouble each time, but the 5th anniversary since my search and still turning up empty handed, this is ridiculous.

I took a deep breath and walked towards Garp's office door, knocking three times I waited for his response, I heard a grunt and the rustling of food packaging and I knew it was now my place to walk in and take my punishment.

"Look what the wind blew in, Yuu, it's about time you got back, my office is getting quite dirty." Garp immediately began to joke around and I was infuriated quite quickly.

"Then why don't you get somebody to clean it up for you, last time I checked I wasn't your maid." I growled, Garp just stared blankly at me, I grumbled and proceeded to pick up all the wrappers from the floor in his office. "You are one inconsiderate old man." I mumbled.

I guessed that Garp had heard me after his reply. "And you are one lousy bounty hunter." He watched as my face became red with anger and preceded to wack me on the back, knocking all of the wrappers out of my hands.

"Now, now, I thought you were cleaning my office, not making it dirty."

"UGH! YOU RIDICULOUS OLD MAN, CAN YOU GET OFF YOUR ASS FOR ONCE AND DO SOMETHING BESIDES BOSS ME AROUND."

"Well last time I checked, I am the only reason you're alive, now how about you go and try catch that demon, and not lose them again."

I knew Garp was joking, the ridiculous laugh he made every time he spoke to me told me that much, but he enjoyed watching my short temper snap, I held back for the first time in a long time, picked up the wrappers and journeyed to the bin. I opened the door to exit the office but just before leaving spoke to Garp.

"You know old man, one day you are going to clumsily kill yourself because you were joking around, when that happens, don't think I am taking the blame."

I left the office stood behind the door for a while.

"You won't have to take the blame, not if I kill you first. "

It took me a second but I realised what the idiot of a caretaker I had was saying, I stepped to the side quickly and watched at a bullet flew past me and smashing into the wall in front of me, my light brown hairs standing up on my arms. I felt sorry for whoever had to fix the wall because after my next smart assed comment, Garp was mad.

"You missed." I hollered and watched as the wall got several holes punctured through it. My attitude was something that I had to use when trying to control Garp, who was supposedly looking after me, even though I argued that I could look after myself. But sadly and overdose on my attitude had left me in some sticky situations.

As I walked to my room, the laugh of the old man could be heard through the halls, he honestly would've killed me if I didn't move out of the way.

Garp wasn't always my caretaker and I had actually only known him for about 3 years, but in that time, he claimed that a twenty-one year old bounty hunter needed his caring. As stubborn I was about it, he was right, when I stumbled upon him with the heads of three people one day he could instantly tell I would be quite twisted. My family before Garp was a pirate crew who picked me up after my family abandoned me.

They raised me to kill those I hated and only trust a few people, but after I learnt that they were planning to earn me a bounty and turn me into the navy for a good load of money, I killed them all. I turned them in for enough money for a few years, but after I ran out was in search for more.

The day Garp found me I had just come back from stealing the heads of three pirates, I supposed that he could see the twisted side to me and decided for my best he would take me in. He let me stay as a bounty hunter but made me promise that I turn in the people alive and refrain from killing unless it was absolutely necessary. Ever since then I had been his pupil and he refused to let me go, I could see that he believed it would harm me, but he had tried to harm me more than I had tried to harm myself.

I didn't remember very much with my birth family and just threw that part of my past away, if they were important I wouldn't have forgotten them in the first place. Garp and the marines were my family now.

But I was disappointed in myself as a bounty hunter, how long did one have to search for his prey before they could catch them, it had been so long and the stone demon still wasn't in my hands. It was a goal I set out before I found Garp, because whoever this stone demon was, I had strange feelings that he had a connecting to the killings of all the towns I had visited and no matter how many people I have killed, whether I meant it or not, innocent people don't deserve to die, only the ones guilty of killing the innocent.

"You better watch out stone demon, because when I get my hands on you I will make sure the marines kill you." I grinned sadistically and worked on a plan, one that would be my greatest yet.

**This chapter was harder than it seemed, it feels like I went backwards and forwards, confusing myself in the process, if there is any confusion please ask about it, I am not very good when it comes to different point of views and will try to keep the story mainly in third person, so I can avoid confusing you guys and myself. **


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own One Piece; that is in the hands of ****Eiichiro Oda**

**Chapter 10- Getting warmer **

Hunter spent the next few days training, what the swordsman had told her was true, she could accomplish her dreams, Hunter never imagined it, but as each new day came and passed she found herself laughing more and actually began having a good time.

She was relaxing on the deck one day when a very pleased Robin approached her and sat down beside her. They sat in silence for a while before Robin spoke up.

"I'm glad you didn't try to murder us, I've read stories, although nobody except us know who you really are, everyone knows that you are brutal once you strike. But I have a question, may I?"

"Go ahead."

"The pirates who capture you don't know it's you so they can't report it to anyone so how come after their death the marines or finders of the bodies know it was you?"

"Simple. I draw with their blood, but I don't draw just anything, I draw our family crest in hopes that one day my brother will see it and…. He'll remember me. I guess the marines just took it another way."

Hunter had grown close to her crew, but two members of her crew in particular, they happened to be Robin and Zoro and both practically knew almost everything she was willing to share with them. Robin knowing a much shorter story of her past that left out the complicated details.

The ocean was peaceful and Hunter couldn't hear sounds of other ships, but something seemed off and it was bugging her. Robin inquired if everything was okay, but instead of being honest Hunter just said she was thinking and left the archaeologist to go and train.

Unlike Zoro, Hunter didn't train for physical strength, she trained to gain more balance and agility in her marshal art styled combat, which meant she spent majority of her training sessions balancing on her hands and trying to experiment with new moves when the swordsman wasn't watching. She managed to get an attack in half of the time before he countered and made her fall. Hunter was thankful none of her previous opponents had been like Zoro or she would surely be dead.

As she entered the crow's nest, Zoro smiled at her and waved, Hunter wasn't very good at reading people on their behaviours but she wasn't dumb, Zoro only waved and smiled to Hunter and her knowledge of that allowed her to feel some sort of comfort with the swordsman.

Hunter begun to train as normal and worked on techniques and speed, her speed had increased immensely in just a few days, Hunter assumed it was because this was her first proper training ever. Hunter worked on stepping side to side so she would be able to quickly dodge attacks that were thrown in her, but didn't realise that Zoro had placed a weight down on the floor and caused her to fall forward. Hunter flew through the air and smashed into Zoro, she closed her eyes and only opened them when she knew she was firmly on the floor.

Hunter saw the position she had landed in and immediately felt uncomfortable, she hadn't landed on the floor instead she had landed on-top of Zoro, whose face was now tomato red. Hunter was about to scramble out of her position but the swordsman retained his composure and spoke up, trying to ease the tension.

"That some kind of new attack?"

Hunter smiled and collapsed onto the swordsman, unable to stand up from the strain she just place on her body. "I didn't intend for it to be, but now I can't get up."

"Don't worry about it, I needed some sleep anyway."

"What?" Hunter tried to ask what he meant, but her question was answered a matter of seconds later when Zoro begun to snore, it was an uncomfortable position, but Hunter felt herself able to relax after a while. She rested on the swordsman's torso and could feel as he took each breath.

After a short amount of time the hatch to the crow's nest opened on Robin's voice came calling through the room.

"Hunter, Zoro, we have come across something strange."

Hunter tried to move out of the spot she was in and make the situation less awkward for everyone, but what she earlier thought was her back not functioning due to the fall was in fact the swordsman's arm wrapped around her. _'Dammit Zoro, why do you have to be so god-damned strong?' _

Whatever Hunter tried, she couldn't leave Zoro's grasp, Robin waked around the corner calling their names and soon paused staring at the scene in front of her.

"Oh Hunter… Now I see why you like training so much."

"No it's not-"

"I know exactly what this is." Robin winked and Hunter glared at her sadistically. "Anyway, Nami thinks we have reached the Floorian Triangle so you better wake up Zoro, I'll leave you to do that though." Robin winked again and left the room.

"Ugh Robin remind me to kill you." Hunter knew she wouldn't be able to move out of Zoro's grip so she stared to rise towards his face in hopes to shout in his ear and wake him. Hunter had managed to reach the swordsman's face and she began to speak.

"Zoro, wake up." All he did was move slightly.

"Zoro." Now he started to squeeze Hunter and she couldn't breathe.

"Cant breathe…"

"Hmmm…."

By the time Zoro had woken up, Hunter's face was already red and she was unable to breath.

"OH SHIT, HUNTER." Zoro violently shook the girl and tried to get her to respond, when she finally started coughing, Zoro's imedaete reaction was to hug her tightly again.

"Now I'm not only killing Robin, but you too." Hunter said, earning a relieved smile from Zoro.

**Whoo, Ten down! I hope that you guys were able to read the ending and picture it the way I intended it to be, if not just let me know and I will fix it up. **

**Please review, Cya soon. **


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own One Piece; that is in the hands of ****Eiichiro Oda**

**Chapter 11- Out of control**

After the incident in the crow's nest, Hunter and Zoro headed down to the deck to see a large fog surrounding them, from what Hunter could see the further in they got the darker it got. Hunter tried to look around but she couldn't see anything that was past her crews' ship.

A faint sound could be heard and Hunter decided to be safe rather than sorry, she placed her hand on her thigh, near her dagger and bent down towards her boot, just in case she had to use her back up dagger.

"What is it Hunter?" The crew had learnt her instincts were almost always right and when she got serious something was around the corner waiting.

"I hear something"

"Do you know what it could be?"Nami asked.

"It sounds like…" Hunter leant forward to make sure she was right, "Singing?"

The whole crew was stumped by the girls answer and each of them wore a face of confusion, but they soon believed her as the sound drew closer. A large ship with a horrible stench to it came into view and passed the crew, the person who Hunter heard sing earlier was in fact a skeleton with an afro.

"And I thought I'd seen it all." She muttered to herself.

As the stench became easier to bare, Hunter began to familiarize herself with it, the smell of rotted dead bodies. Just like the last time, Hunter's head pained her and she dropped to the floor holding it.

"Hunter-dear, what's the matter?" Sanji asked her, but she couldn't answer, her head throbbed even more than the last time and it became unbearable to hold back the monster that was trying to control her.

'_Gihihi, finally decided to be obedient have we? Well you've been a bad girl, making friends; I see you have even developed a close relationship with the swordsman. Kill him. _

Hunter rose from her spot, pushing Sanji out of the way, she could hear their calls for her but none of them meant anything. She walked towards Zoro, sadistic smile on her face and tried to slice at his arm; he blocked but gave himself a clear opening in the chest. Hunter moved her knife towards his chest and almost killed the swordsman, but he pushed her down onto the floor and removed her weapons.

She tried to release his grasp but he was too strong, _'I said kill him. And when you're done there you can kill the rest of your filthy crew.'_ Hunter saw he daggers, they weren't too far away, if she could turn around she would reach them. Zoro however, intended for her to stay right where she was and didn't allow her to move from her spot, he spoke to her in hopes of calming her down.

"Hunter, I know that you're trying your best, but you have to beat him. You can't let your fears take over you, if they do you'll just let him win."

Robin joined in, "You can win."

Soon after the whole crew had joined in and were trying to save Hunter.

"You guys are right, this bastard needs to go." Hunter whispered, she was still in pain but became able to resist once again. '_What, how can a stupid crew like this help you stop me.' _

Hunter thought for a while, "Because I love this crew." To the others it seemed like she was talking to herself, but for Hunter, Robin and Zoro, they knew that Moriah was scared now.

After the situation had cleared up, Luffy ordered that the crew follow the ship with the skeleton. When they arrived there most of the crew, aside from Nami, Usopp and Chopper were willing to go and check out the other ship, but Zoro decided that they draw straws so a team could be chosen to go.

Nami, Sanji and Luffy had left the crew and Hunter decided to go get something to eat, Moriah's control left her feeling hungry and she wasn't very interested in a talking skeleton. She made herself a sandwich and was enjoying it until the rest of the crew decided to barge in along with an extra, very tall and very loud member.

Hunter stood up and headed outside, she didn't feel like talking and in fact just wanted to eat. She finished and rested her head against the wall behind her, she could hear the taking of her crew mates and soon after a loud shriek.

A shape emerged from the fog and, from what Hunter could see it looked like an island, she was about to get up and tell the others, when the door swung open, the skeleton, who Hunter overhead name was Brook, gawked at the sight in front of them. He leapt towards it and disappeared into the fog.

"HUNTER!" She heard her captain's voice drawing closer to her. "Where's Brook."

"Over there." Hunter pointed towards the island.

"Nami, we need our ship to go that way." Luffy pointed to Hunter who was still pointing at the island, then he ran back over to the rest of the crew. Hunter stood up after not too long and followed.

She watched as the ship turned around and headed towards the island, Franky past her at intense speed heading towards the docking system and everyone else now waited for his return, Hunter walked towards Robin. "What's going on?'

"The skeleton said something about his shadow being stolen and now Luffy is all worked up about helping him so he joins us."

"Oh…That means we are going onto that island."

"Yes we will, is something the matter?"

"No nothing, it feels strange."

Robin nodded and watched as Nami, Usopp and Chopper tried out the Merry Go, before a search party was sent out. But a wave powered through and swept the three away from the rest of the crew. The wave rocked the ship violently and Hunter had nothing to grab onto she crashed into the side of the ship and felt a wave of dizziness, she stood up and dusted herself off, looking towards the island, which the water had brought them closer to.

"Why the hell do I feel nervous about an island?"

**Thank you for another mystery guest review, I really appreciate the support, electronic hugs for all. I know I changed the dialog and what happened a slight bit, cutting parts included in the anime/manga short but I don't want to waste my time typing something you've already seen or watched. **

**Please review**

**Until next time. **


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own One Piece; that is in the hands of ****Eiichiro Oda**

**Chapter 12- Problem**

Hunter pushed aside the strage feeling she was having and followed the rest of the crew onto the mysterious island once they ended up caught in a giant spider-web. She shuddered as she took her first step which earned her a concerned look from Zoro and Robin, but Hunter didn't want to seem like she was weak so she passed the feeling off and continued to follow them.

Surprises were lurking around every corner, having a Cerberus attack them, but soon be under Luffy's control and strange whispers coming from the trees. As much as she tried to ignore it, the longer she stayed there, the more uncomfortable Hunter began to feel.

They headed towards a clearer patch of land, only to realise it was filled with grave stones, just as all the whispers and strange sounds had gone, Hunter felt herself suddenly scream as a hand popped out of the earth beside her. Because she was travelling at the back of the group, nobody saw what happened but only heard a distraught scream and immediately turned around to see a pale faced, trembling Hunter.

Once they realised why she was scared out of her skin, the crew lunged towards her to try get rid of the hand, but several others appeared all around. At this point Hunter had curled up into a ball on the floor, hiding her face, she didn't want to show that tears were escaping from her face, but obviously one certain crew member knew what she was doing.

After the creatures which resembled zombies were defeated by the crew, they began to speak to them asking for directions and help, but Zoro approached Hunter.

"Go away." She quivered.

"I can't do that." He responded. "You're scared."

"I shouldn't be."

"But you are."

"Why am I scared Zoro, I haven't been this scared since before I escaped from Moriah."

"You're allowed to be scared, it makes you stronger." Zoro picked the girl up and placed her on his back, "You stay there until you want to walk again."

Hunter nodded, wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. She could feel as Zoro took each breath, and it made her feel safe.

The crew had begun to walk again, only to be stopped by an old man; he held a lantern and looked drained of all his energy.

"Why are you in the forest?" Franky asked.

"Because we cannot step into the light, our shadows have been stolen." The old man responded.

"He's just like Brook." Luffy proclaimed, then Robin asked the man.

"Who stole your shadows?"

"His name is Moriah, Gekko Moriah." Hunter felt sick at this man's statement, her knuckles had turned white and she could feel her skin turning cold. Zoro and Robin, who understood why she was so scared, tried to comfort her, but Hunter felt completely paralysed.

"We can leave if you want." Zoro was being strangely considerate, he never backed down when there was a fight, but he was standing there telling Hunter he would leave a battlefield for her.

"No," Hunter finally got a word out and then managed to complete her sentence, "if I don't face him now, the pain will torture me forever." She slid off Zoro's back and now everyone could see the determination in her eyes. Walking towards the gates of the mansion Moriah would be in, Hunter was ready for anything, her shock had vanished and a wave of power took over. She couldn't explain it, but it felt darker than revenge itself.

"Wait up." A few of the crew members called and son caught up to Hunter, when Luffy got there he gave her a large grin and pulled her along into the mansion ahead of everyone else. Little did Luffy know, Zoro wasn't too happy about that.

"Jealous are we?" Robin said to Zoro.

"Wha… What are you talking about?"

Robin grinned "I'll let you figure that out."

"DAMMIT!"Zoro caught up to his friends and shot an evil glare at Robin, she just chuckled, pissing him off further. Zoro now wore a look he hadn't used since he became close with Hunter, his signature scowl.

Luffy pulled Hunter through the halls and the others chased the two of them, they ended up in a large foyer, and a voice immediately came from it. Looking up, the crew saw a talking pig, Hunter rolled her eyes and threw a throwing knife at it.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?" The pig complained.

"You were annoying me." Hunter said in a very monotone voice.

Many zombies in the room attacked after this little move, Hunter immediately jumped into the centre of the room so she could see them all. The crew was fast to attack, but for every zombie they stopped it seemed as though more appeared. After defeating several of them, Hunter jumped back for a break and hit something hard, she turned around to see Zoro standing there, he smiled at her and she returned the favour.

"Good timing." She said.

"Why's that."

"Crouch for a sec."

As Zoro was trying to figure out what Hunter meant, she ran away and turned back around, Zoro got the idea and bent down. Hunter ran up to him, stepped on his back, creating a step for her to spring off. Hunter dove into a pile of zombies and had knocked them all out before Zoro could look away.

The fight died down soon the only zombie left was the pig hanging off the wall. Luffy stretched his arm and grabbed it , then convinced it to tell them where to go.

'_You're getting closer dear, not too far now gihihih.' _Hunter heard the voice and held her head, Zoro held her up for support but the pain was soon gone, she thanked him and followed Luffy and the rest down the hallway.

**Hey guys, hope you are all enjoying this story, I know the characters might be a little out of it, but I don't want the exact same events to take place the same way because it defeats the purpose of me adding an OC, but if there are any problems let me know and if you just want to feel nice and offer your support I highly encourage that. **


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own One Piece; that is in the hands of ****Eiichiro Oda**

**Hey all, hope you're all doing great just wanted to put a massive thank you out there to everyone and share the love. I am having a let you chose the fate of the character at the bottom of this chapter, anyone who wants a say in what happens to Hunter, Zoro or Yuu scroll right down. **

**Chapter 13- A pre-decided fate. **

She didn't know how it happened, one minute Hunter was walking down the hallway, the next she is in a dark coffin-like object. The only thing she can remember was the swordsman jumping towards her and attempting to push her aside. _'Was he trying to save me? Pathetic thought Hunter, why would he try to save you; you know he doesn't care for you.' _Hunter couldn't help but feel disheartened at her thoughts, she didn't know why, but she just was.

There was strange warmth behind her, moving her arms around she felt something hard and tried to feel for what it was, it definitely wasn't the wall. As she tried to find out what it was she felt it rise, Hunter felt dumb as she hadn't previously realise, but it was a person. And the only person she knew to have a chest that hard was Zoro.

She went to take her hand away from the sudden realisation, but something stopped her.

"What are you doing?" She asked, rudely.

"It's called holding your hand."

"What?"

Zoro didn't reply, instead he wrapped his arm around Hunter and rested his head in her red hair, even in the dark; anyone could tell that Hunter was both confused and blushing. She wasn't able to move in the small space and just had to deal with the swordsman's behaviour.

"You smell good." He said after a while.

"Did someone put you on happy gas?"

"No."

Just then the door opened and a large hand grabbed the two companions, it seemed eerily familiar and Hunter tried to connect the dots. Just then a voice came from in front of them and Hunter immediately knew who it was.

"Looks like I finally caught you, Gihihi."

She shuddered and Zoro's hand squeezed her hand tighter.

"Look what we have here, lovebirds. Gihihihi, you didn't tell me." Moriah directed this statement at Hunter, but instead of pulling away, Hunter moved closer to the swordsman, he responded by shielding her, as though he was protecting the smaller girl.

Moriah instantly threw Hunter off Zoro and used what must have been a devil fruit power, Hunter was in a state of shock and was unable to stop Moriah, Zoro's shadow was removed from his body and his form now lifeless. Hunter watched where he was thrown and saw that Sanji's body also lying on the floor.

"YOU BASTARD, FAIR ENOUGH YOU RUINED MY LIFE, BUT YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE TOUCHED THEM!" Hunter was infuriated, something that had never happened to her before. She felt as though she triggered something once she snapped. She jumped towards Moriah and swung at him with a dagger, he went to hit her and Hunter dodged but then saw the exact same movement again.

"How did you?" Moriah asked.

"I can," Hunter started, "predict his moves?" She had no time to think, and decided it was best to just attack again. _'I don't care what I have to do, as long as I attack it should keep Zoro safe… Oh and Sanji.' _When she went to attack again, she got close and almost dodged the move, but felt lightheaded and fell to the floor, obviously the new power came with a heavy price.

Hunter felt useless, "I don't care what you do to me, but don't hurt them." She whispered and blacked out immediately afterwards. Her body lay close to the others, Moriah, after stealing Luffy's shadow, sent the others back to their ship and picked up Hunter.

"Gihihi," Moriah began to speak to the lifeless body, "it's about time we fix our failed experiment. You were supposed to be my first soldier, but somebody wasn't obedient. Gihihi, but I guess we can only blame Hogback for that. But now I will make you a soldier, I won't be able to steal your shadow; the poison from last time prevents that. But I will make sure you stay here long enough to follow me and me only."

Hunter woke up and felt sick; she opened her eyes and saw that she was in the hands of Moriah, she felt a strong wind and saw a large hole in the wall. As soon as Moriah noticed that she was awake he squeezed her tightly, Hunter felt her bones about to crush but she withstood the pain. He threw her to the floor, knocking the wind out of her.

"You listen to me, I don't care if you think you have finally found friends, they don't like you and are just using you." Hunter didn't believe him, but could see he wasn't going to give up. "You don't believe me girl, gihihi, that's too bad I warned you. If they cared wouldn't they be here trying to save you?"

This statement hurt Hunter, she felt as though all the hope she once had escaped and she was now left to find it again. Moriah was in one way right, but Hunter would rather be in the hands of the straw hats than the monster that ruined her life any day. Moriah began to smile; he obviously fell for Hunter's plan. She stopped holding back her screams and let out an ear-piercing noise, many tears fell from her eyes and she could barely breathe.

She waited for a while, but there was no luck, the crew had probably already left the bark and left Hunter alone, who would try to rescue her anyway. Just as she was giving up, the lack of blood in her body and oxygen in her lungs killing her, she heard a loud scream.

"YOU GIVE HER BACK MORIAH, HOW DARE YOU HURT MY CREW." It was Luffy, Hunter felt relieved, but Moriah figured out what she had planned and threw her towards the wall. Her head now bleeding and her eyes feeling heavy, she couldn't move and remained where she was thrown, Hunter was grateful Luffy came, she smiled, and even through her pained expression anyone could see her thanks.

**Alright, another one down, whooo! So basically I plan to have Hunter and Zoro get together just before or after they find Yuu and everything is resolved but in order to make that happen I want your opinions. How they find Yuu, how they get together and even what Yuu does once he sees this. It's all in your hands and I will include everyone's idea one way or another, so even if you think it is stupid and won't make it, it will (as long as it's not completely off topic). Hope you are enjoying so far!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own One Piece; that is in the hands of ****Eiichiro Oda**

**Hey guys, so I am 14 chapters in and hopefully anyone who has been reading has enjoyed but I would really like to know your opinions, I want to know if this story is honestly good enough to be dragged out or if it should end shortly. I hate when stories end suddenly but without knowledge of what I am doing wrong and right I know that I won't have the energy to keep going or post regularly, so if you would please let me know how I am going I would appreciate it so much. **

**Chapter 14- Is this love? **

Hunter lay, spread across the floor, her muscles felt pained and she had no energy to help the fight anymore, but as soon as she could get up she would try her best. Luffy had managed to get Hunter away from Moriah and handed her to Franky to look after, she watched as Zoro fought Brook's shadow and the courage he used, but now she prayed that the fights would be over soon.

Debris were all over the place and the bodies of her crew everywhere, they had attempted to defeat Moriah's much larger and much scarier shadow, Luffy was now attacking, but each bit of pain placed on Moriah's body, Hunter would feel the same pain. She could feel warm liquid dripping from her limbs, torso and head. She was unable to let out a sound and felt as though her vocal cords had been ripped from her throat. Nobody in the crew was able to notice her pain and Hunter braced herself for a lonely and painful death. _'It fits, I used to imagine my death being cold, I guess I was right, even though I found a crew and was so close to finding Yuu, I wasn't strong enough.' _

Hunter closed her eyes, she felt sick and just wanted to disappear, at the same time all the shadows Moriah had consumed were escaping from his body severely weakening him. _'He said he couldn't steal my shadow, I get it now, all those years ago they tried to make me a soldier by cutting me open and placing something inside me. If they took some of Moriah's power and placed it inside of me, he would risk his life if he stole my shadow because we are connected, just as I am able to feel his pain, he is able to feel mine. Don't you worry Moriah if somehow I get out of this alive, I am getting rid of you for good.' _

Hunter remained in her spot, she stopped moving and breathing became hard, she had no life left in her but something kept her going, no matter all the pain she felt she remembered Zoro and how happy he made her. How she loved to spend time with him. _'What is this weird feeling I have every time I think of you?'_ Hunter was confused, _'I haven't felt it since my family was whole.' _She thought about it some more. _'Is this love?' _She tried to stay awake, but her consciousness soon faded.

.

.

.

It had been 3 days, Hunter and Zoro's injuries were healing and Chopper was left to figure out when Hunter got so injured. Just as Hunter did on the battlefield, the wise doctor connected the dots and managed to come up with a similar theory on how the girl was poisoned. He reminisced on the past when he had asked Hunter where she got the scar on her back, her answer was a simple shrug, at first Chopper thought that she was lying to avoid the question, but now it made sense, Hunter honestly didn't know where the scar came from and he was going to help her, no matter what it took.

.

Zoro woke up to the pacing footsteps of the doctor, he felt slight movements to his left and turned his head to see Hunter, most of her body bandaged and her face bore pain. He moved his hand toward her cheek, despite the pain he himself felt. Chopper hurried out of the room, Zoro assumed he was working on a medicine and took this as his opportunity.

He was careful not to hurt Hunter, but he leant toward her, their faces incredibly close. Zoro closed the gap and kissed the sleeping girl lightly, he felt embarrassed and ashamed himself at the same time. "I really wish I had the guts to do that when you aren't asleep." Zoro whispered to her in hopes of her hearing, but the girl remained lifeless. "You drive me crazy, you know that?" He chuckled, trying to hide tears that were threatening to fall, "I just wish I could have protected you."

.

.

Hunter woke up after what seemed like an endless slumber. She stood up and stretched then noticed an unfamiliar pain in her back. She tried to look around but wasn't able to see the problem.

Chopper and Robin walked into the infirmary a few minutes after Hunter had woken up and noticed the girl attempt to stare at her back, she smiled slightly then asked. "Why does it hurt?"

"I have good news. There was poison inside of you, but we got rid of it."

Hunter eyes lit up and she held the two tightly, Chopper began to speak again. "But with good news comes bad. You were unconscious for two weeks, and Zoro hasn't spoken for about half that time. He seems upset."

Hunter rushed out of the room, ignoring the welcoming calls from the rest of her crew members. She scurried up the crow's nest and rushed towards Zoro, hugging him from behind. At first Zoro was in shock and angry that the crew would try to play a trick on him, but once he got a glimpse of who was actually hanging off him, he calmed down and let her rest there.

He heard her soft whimper and turned around to hug her back. "I'm so sorry." She kept whispering.

"I am the one that should be sorry, I didn't protect you."

"That's not what I'm sorry for, I didn't care what happened to me, I knew what I was in for when we arrived."

"Then why are you sorry?" Zoro was incredibly confused right now.

"Because I didn't say this sooner."

"What?"

"Zoro…I think…. No… I am in love with you."


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own One Piece; that is in the hands of ****Eiichiro Oda**

**Chapter 15- Finding each-other **

"Zoro…I think…. No… I am in love with you."

Zoro was in a state of shock, the girl he couldn't keep his eyes off, her beautiful features, her red hair and her big brown eyes. He realised just how long he yearned for the girl to be his and how much of a coward that he was because he also couldn't say something to her.

He placed a hand on Hunter's head and let her sob into his chest, Zoro stroked her hair and comforted her, they stood like that for a while until Zoro worked up the courage to speak for himself.

"I didn't think it was possible, but I'm also in love with someone, she happens to be you." Hunter's tense body relaxed and she fell deeply into the swordsman's embrace. Zoro noticed that the girl was quivering, as though she were extremely nervous, he held her tightly until she was able to speak again and then listened intently to her speech.

"You don't have to lie to make me happy, I already knew you liked Robin or Nami."

"It's not a lie." He responded.

"Yes I kno-" Hunter was cut off, the swordsman's lips on her own. She was both shocked and exhilarated, she didn't want to keep Zoro waiting and kissed back after she recovered from her shock. It wasn't the first time Hunter had been kissed, but if she put it the nice way, it was the first time she wanted to be kissed.

_*Flashback 2 years ago*_

"_Where's the girl?" _

"_In the cage."_

_Hunter heard the voices of the pirates who had just captured her, she hadn't slept for three days and lacked physical energy to keep going. She tried to hide in one of the corners of the cage, curled up in a small ball, but knew she would be found. _

_A large man in his late twenties to early thirties barged in and opened the door to the cage, he smirked sadistically and entered the room. Hunter was trembling, she knew what he was going to do, so many had tried it before but she had escaped. _

_The man picked up the small girl and pressed her towards the bars of the cage, with his other hand he stroked Hunter's cheek and planted a rough kiss on her lips, the shock was too much for her to handle and Hunter felt unable to save herself. _

_He spent the next hour torturing her, pulling her clothes off and planting kisses all over her body. "I think I might keep you for a while, there is still so much for me to try." Hunter knew what he meant, she honestly thought that with the luck she had, she could avoid losing her virginity to a filthy pirate, but she knew right now she couldn't. He was about to start when a voice yelled out. _

"_Captain, we've found land."_

"_I'll be out in a minute." He called back, then whispered in Hunter's ear, 'Guess I will have to finish you off tomorrow, he planted a final kiss to her lips and left the boat. Hunter was exhausted, her body ached and he head throbbed, she could still feel the lips of the man on her, she knew she had to escape, but had fallen asleep before she had a chance. _

_The next morning, Hunter ignored the throbbing pain of her limbs and found her clothes, she placed them back on and picked the lock to the cage door. She searched the ship for treasure and killed anyone who was left watching the ship, after she had gotten a decent amount of money she jumped off the boat and explored the island. _

_*Flashback end*_

Hunter hadn't kissed anybody since that day, she was scared of the thought that they would take advantage of her, but with Zoro, Hunter didn't want the moment to end. Sadly, they needed air and Hunter was forced to pull back from the kiss. She smiled at Zoro and he returned the favour, they stared at each-other for a while, both not able to take their eyes of the other.

"Thank you." Hunter said.

Zoro laughed, "Now you're thanking me?"

"Not for that dummy. For not taking advantage of me, it makes me feel safe."

"If you didn't feel safe with me, I would be doing a pretty bad job."

Hunter kissed him quickly again, but not quick enough to avoid the eyes of Robin. She smiled and decided to give the two lovebirds privacy, she would tease them about it later. Before she disappeared onto the deck, Robin took notice of Hunter's smile, the two were training now and Hunter was laughing with a large smile plated onto her face.

'_She always smiles when she is with you, who would've thought the girl who wouldn't even speak to our crew could find somebody she can take care of. You better take care of her though, because I know how much this crew loves her.' _

.

.

Zoro and Hunter spent the afternoon training and laughing, they were blind not to realise it sooner, but they were like two peas in a pod. But like most things on the Straw-hats crew, happy moments can quickly turn around. Usopp's voice called through the ship. "MARINES!"

Everyone immediately headed onto the deck and watched the ships approach them, there were about eight in total. The crew's members each took a defensive stance and waited for the ship to stop. A woman walked out and began to bark orders, she turned to Luffy and spoke.

"I am Captain Joyce of marine unit 24, what a surprise running into Straw Hat Luffy. I'm afraid I can't let you pass, your journey ends here." While Joyce was speaking, a boy slightly older than Hunter walked out, he jumped out and landed next to Hunter, she got a chance to study his features. Fair brown hair, brown eyes and a freckled face. "Where is that bastard? He disappeared the same day the Straw Hats were on that island he has to be here."

"Who the hell are you looking for?" Zoro asked, ager evident in his expression.

'The bloody stone demon, get out of my way." The boy replied.

"Who do you think you are barging on our ship."

"I'm bounty hunter Yuu, no family name, I don't need one."

Hunter's eyes widened, "Yuu… I finally found you." She whispered.

**Another down, slightly earlier than usual. **

**I have nothing to write here today. Oops… **

**Please follow and review. **

**Love Alyssa. **


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own One Piece; that is in the hands of ****Eiichiro Oda**

**Thanks again to another review, mystery guest, whether you are the same person or all different people I want to hug you. **

**Chapter 16- Abducted **

Hunter couldn't believe it, her brother stood in front of her yet he had no clue who she was. The only Hunter that Yuu knew was the _'Stone Demon,' _but he still didn't know the real identity. Zoro and Yuu were bickering about investigating the ship and Robin noticed Hunter's expression.

"What is it?" Robin asked Hunter.

"…Him…It's Yuu… My brother…"

"That's great; you can finally talk to him."

"No its not great," Robin wore a confused expression when she said this, "he's searching for me, he just doesn't know it, what would happen if I said something and he found out later." Robin looked down at her feet, Hunter was right. The one chance she had to see Hunter back with her family was destroyed because of a bounty.

A loud scream came from where Zoro and Yuu were standing, Hunter turned to see her brother furious with a large red mark over his eye, it seemed as though Zoro had punched him. Yuu's face erupted with anger and he began to shout at Zoro.

"I TOLD YOU ALREADY, I'M NOT LEAVING WITHOUT HIM, SO YOU CAN EITHER SHOW ME WHERE THE STONE DEMON IS OR YOU CAN LET ME FIND HIM."

Hunter couldn't take it much longer, she couldn't see two people she loved fight over her, whether it was to keep her alive or not, she wouldn't allow it. _'I'm sorry Zoro, but family always comes first, I can't lose Yuu again. I will find you, I promise, I just have to go with mygut and help Yuu before he drives himself mad.'_

"Don't you mean her?" Hunter called out to Yuu.

"What?" Yuu asked.

"Hunter no…" Zoro whispered.

"I used to have a sister named Hunter, but she isn't important, what did you say girl?"

"The stone demon isn't a man, the stone demon is me."

"It's not good to lie to a bounty hunter you know."

"But I'm not lying." Hunter covered her head and mouth with the hood she wore on her bounty poster.

Yuu's eyes widened as Hunter took off the hood, the marines immediately attacked the ship and each member was left to fight, all except Hunter who was now being tightly held by Yuu. "You don't know how long I have searched for you, you killed innocent people and robbed families of their happiness, you deserve the title of demon."

"What happened to you? Hunter mumbled, not loud enough for Yuu to hear her. She watched as the crew fought the marines and felt tears fall from her eyes as she realised that she was unable to help them.

She watched the entire battle fold out and come to a close, majority of the marines were defeated but the lucky ones were able to escape, the crew was covered in blood, their own and the others. Hunter turned to her brother, tears in her eyes. "I know you have to take me away, it's your job, but please, let me say a final goodbye to everyone. You can watch, but I promise I won't try anything."

"I'll give you it as a reward for turning yourself in, but only five minutes, we leave after that." Hunter nodded and thanked Yuu. She walked over to her crew and said a farewell to each of them separately, promising that she would see them again in no time.

When she got to Robin she gave her a hug, and whispered to her. "Don't worry; I've learnt a few persuasion tricks in my years." She smiled and left the embrace, Hunter noticed that there wasn't a dry spot on her face, or the faces of her crew mates.

She walked up to Zoro for her final goodbye, his eyes were red and Hunter could easily tell from his expression that he blamed himself for what happened. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I am so sorry." He cried.

"Don't be, you haven't realised yet, but that bounty hunter is my brother. If anyone should be sorry it's me, I put a family member I can barely remember before you. But I have to get him back, before it's too late."

Zoro kissed the girls forehead and held her tightly. "You chose the right option, but don't you ever forget I'll be waiting for you. Now go accomplish your dream." Hunter gave Zoro a quick kiss, shocking most of the crew, and walked towards Yuu.

He picked her up and leapt towards the ship where the captain was waiting. The ship was moving again as soon as she boarded, Yuu brought Hunter into a dark and cold room, he placed Hunter to the floor before speaking again.

"Why did you do it?" He asked.

"Do what?"

"Murder all those people, I have made mistakes too, I can't say I am innocent, but did you never regret it?"

"You can't regret it when it was their fault. Like most cases you hear about pirates and supposed 'bad people' you never hear about the good things they do, only the bad. I visited far more towns than the ones that were reported about. It's true I murdered people, but did you ever stop to think it was for self-defence purposes."

Yuu sat on the floor next to Hunter; he hung his head low and allowed his bangs to cover his face. "I know exactly what you mean, but you shouldn't exaggerate your stories, I know how much you enjoy killing once you start. You can't hide your envy for blood."

"That used to be true, until a couple weeks ago, it would be too much to explain while you still don't know who I really am."

"I know who you are, you're a monster, a demon."

"No Yuu, will you stop for one second and try to remember me. You said you once had a sister named Hunter; well she never stopped believing that her brother was still alive. Yuu, it's really felt like forever since that day, but I finally got to see you again.

**Whew, can't believe that I am so far in already, I wonder what's going to happen with the siblings, well I hope you guys are curious too, hopefully it will be seen in the next chapter. **


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own One Piece; that is in the hands of ****Eiichiro Oda**

**Chapter 17- Realisation **

"Heh… You've learnt some good tricks being a wanted criminal. My sister is dead, my whole family is dead, and even if they were alive I don't want to see those losers ever again, not after they abandoned me."

His words struck Hunter like a bullet, she felt paralysed, his personality wasn't the way she remembered and it pained Hunter to think about what they did to Yuu, but she wasn't about to give up, no matter what happened, she wouldn't allow herself to give up.

"I say you got the better end of the deal, after you went missing we searched for you for months, but no matter where we searched you weren't there. Not even in the neighbouring islands could we find you. Just as we stopped believing you were alive, and got on with our lives that bastard came and killed Ember, mum and dad dying soon after. We were the only lucky ones, but I don't know if you can call me lucky."

"So you not only steal my sister's identity but you try to make me believe that you are actually her."

Hunter groaned, _'When did he get so dense?'_ She pulled a knife out of her boot and cut open her finger, drawing the same crest that she drew with all of her victims' blood. Yuu watched her cautiously, careful that she wasn't trying to trick him.

"Do you recognise this?" Hunter asked, Yuu looked over her shoulder and felt a throbbing in his head, he had seen it countless times and each time he remembered more about his past, he tried to stop the pain but this time it was the worst he had ever felt. He recognised his families crest. "HOW DARE YOU." He growled, "THAT IS NOT YOURS TO STEAL."

Yuu was overpowered with anger, he didn't care much for the members of his family, but it was still sacred in his family's practices and Hunter had somehow got a hold of it. He couldn't remember the exact use for it, but wasn't going to let her treat something so important with disrespect.

He jumped towards the girl and held his pistol to her head, normally his victim would be petrified at this point in time, but Hunter remained still, she wasn't afraid and even shot back a glare of anger. "You'd be quite the hypocrite if you called me a murderer and then pulled that trigger." Hunter said.

Yuu didn't move from his spot and the two stared at each-other angrily. The door barged open and Captain Joyce came in. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT…? Oh… never mind. Garp would be pretty mad if you killed her, might break more than just a wall." Joyce's visit was only quick but it saved Hunter's life.

.

.

Hunter was beyond angry, but she wouldn't allow her emotions to show more than they already had. Yuu had left the room after the incident and that left Hunter alone to think. _'Garp ayy.. So you've been with Luffy's grandfather, no wonder you're so stupid. They've obviously got you wrapped around their finger so persuading you isn't going to work. Well guess what Yuu, you're playing my game now and I don't like losing._' Hunter grinned, she had found her brother and now he wasn't getting away without believing who she really was.

.

.

.

The next morning, Yuu brought Hunter her food; he claimed that he had to keep her healthy because Garp wanted to meet her personally. She refused the food and this angered Yuu, just how she planned. He sat down beside her and tried to forced feed her, she still refused, Hunter was trying her best to hide a smirk. Yuu, still blind to see Hunter was really his sister, leant towards her and kissed her on the cheek. "Open your mouth or the next one is on your lips."

Hunter began to tremble, the situation she had led herself in now reminded her too much of the past. She turned away from her brother and began to sob. From Yuu's point of view all he could see was the girl ignoring him, he grabbed her and turned her around, ready to make her eat, but once he saw the tears in her eyes he felt his heart sink.

'_Why the hell do I feel sorry for her, she's a criminal?' _Yuu thought. He tried to resist the pain again but he couldn't, it had been less than a day, but Yuu already started to believe Hunter's lie. "Why are you crying girl?"

"I… I can't…. I thought you would believe me…. But I can see you won't…. And just now… you did what those men used to do… I just want to go back to my crew…" Hunter began to cry more and Yuu couldn't help himself, he wrapped his arm around her and let her rest against him.

'_Just like we used to do as kids, you were always a cry baby weren't you? No… she isn't my sister… The real Hunter is dead…' _

"Hey Yuu…." Hunter sobbed.

"Yeah?"

"I know you won't remember…. I know you don't want to remember… but this reminds me… of when we were kids."

Yuu's eyes widened, he repeated what Hunter had said over and over, she was being sincere, he could tell from the tone of her voice. _'No matter how much you stalk somebody's personal life and details, you can't recall memories, now that I look at it, she does resemble the sister I remember, even if it is only a vague memory.' _

He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, stroking the girl's hair softly, he waited with her until she was calm again, a few tears falling from his own face as he tried to recall lost memories.

"I'm sorry I did that, I guess I hate losing. It must run in the family, although you were always better at winning. It really is you Hunter, I can't believe you're alive."

**Doing this little happy dance right now, I managed to clear up homework early and didn't have to type this chapter over a shortened time. Well hope you enjoy. **

**Please review and let me know what you thought about the reunion. **


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own One Piece; that is in the hands of ****Eiichiro Oda**

**Chapter 18- Plans **

Hunter hugged her brother tightly, she was so happy he didn't put up any-more of a fight and was glad she finally had the courage to say something. The long embrace was broken and Hunter began to explain her story to Yuu, when she was done he explained his.

"I guess none of us have had it easy." Hunter said, she frowned at her families misfortune, "It's one horrible event after the other."

"Now, don't say that, are you saying meeting me again was bad."

"No." Yuu smiled, but Hunter began to speak again, "But you're supposed to be taking me to Marine Headquarters, everyone on board thinks I am a criminal and there is a possible chance I will be killed once you turn me in."

Yuu patted Hunter's head, calming the panicked girl down. "It'll be alright, I have an idea. Stay here." He stood up and headed out of the door. Hunter smiled, it had been a short reunion, but Hunter felt relieved.

.

.

.

_*Meanwhile on the Thousand Sunny*_

"Zoro she'll be fine, she promised didn't she?"

"But what is she isn't fine Robin, what if that bastard doesn't believe her, for all we know she could be dead."

Robin had tried to convince the swordsman several times in the last day that Hunter would be fine, but she was having no luck. Whatever Robin said, Zoro ignored, and she was beginning to think he would never cheer up.

She sighed and walked away from Zoro, _'You worry him Hunter, please come back soon.' _She exited the crow's nest to see that the crew had managed to find new excitement, in this case a mermaid. Robin looked towards Luffy who was gawking at the young girl.

Robin soon learnt her name was Camie and she wanted the crews help to save her friend Hachi, Luffy unable to resist a beckoning call agreed to help. _'This is going to put us off track. If we have any chance of saving Hunter we need to be fast.' _

She didn't notice, but Zoro was listening to what was happening, whatever hope was left, now depleted. _'I see you are all fine with replacing Hunter, but if it means I have to leave the crew, I will.' _Zoro couldn't control his emotions; he knew Hunter promised him she would be okay but his gut told him otherwise. He sniffled, "I can't lose you Hunter, I've lost people before, it's too much for me to handle."

.

.

.

_*Back with Hunter* _

"So that's the plan." Yuu finished.

"Not bad if I say so myself." Hunter smiled. "I'll be back for you guys soon."

"Now that I remember you, I have the authority to know. The swordsman."

"I see we have already activated overprotective brother mode, I can't deny I love him, but now isn't the time."

"He was awfully protective of you."

Hunter blushed, Yuu was right, she hid her face and he laughed, then began speaking again. "Time to put this plan in action." He walked to the door, opened it and called Joyce. She rudely asked what he wanted and he smirked, everything was going well.

"You see, no matter what Garp says, she's my criminal, and I have an idea. I know that I'm not allowed to kill her, but right near the headquarters is the Archipelago, I say let's take her around, then she can chose if she wants to live as a slave or die."

"We still have a few days until we are needed back, as long as it is fast we can do that."

"Great, how long until we get there?"

"About a day, hope you don't become too friendly with her, because no matter what she chooses, she'll just die painfully in the end."

Joyce walked out after she said this, her long pink hair swaying behind her, Hunter smiled at her brother who proceeded to smile back. Now Joyce had fallen for the trick, all they had to do now was escape without being noticed.

.

.

.

_*A day layer* _

Hunter was placed into handcuffs and walked out of the cold room, it had been the first time in a few days that she had seen direct sunlight and she needed some time to allow her eyes to adjust. She walked with Yuu holding onto her back, although Hunter knew she was tricking the marines, she still felt nervous and shook with anxiety, which managed to convince most of the marines she was extremely terrified, even if that wasn't her initial plan.

She stepped onto the archipelago, looking around her she could see bubbles and numbered trees, her curiosity got the better of her and she tried to get away from Joyce and the others but Yuu pulled her back, reminding her she was technically still a prisoner.

The group walked together from the minute they left the ship, each marine closely covering Hunter as though they were waiting for her to break free and run away. Even if it was Hunter's greatest desire at the moment, she knew she would need to wait until there was a large crowd to make a break, otherwise Yuu's plan wouldn't work.

Luckily enough after a short time they came to what looked like a shopping district and there were several people around. As the marines became distracted with the new, exotic items around them, Hunter was able to see more and move more, until one marine lost his focus and Hunter made a break for it.

She jumped over the marine, kicking him in the face and ran as fast as her legs could carry her, she dodged crowds and got away without causing too much danger.

'_Stay safe Hunter, I'll find you in a few days.' _Yuu thought to himself as he was running through the crowds "looking" for his sister. He knew he would have to get away from Joyce if he wanted to save himself and Hunter; he just had to wait for the right time.

**Hey guys, sorry I am late with this one, I had a terribly busy day yesterday and was unable to post but tried to finish writing and edit this chapter as soon as I could. Big thanks to ****tally8877**** for reviewing, computer hug for you. **

**I'll try to stay on schedule for the next update. **

**Please Review. **

**Alyssa xoxo**


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own One Piece; that is in the hands of ****Eiichiro Oda**

**Chapter 19- Hiding**

Yuu walked through the town; Joyce had to head back to the Navy HQ and told him to continue looking for Hunter, which was exactly what he planned to do, he just didn't intend to bring her back to Garp, he also didn't plan to see the old man again. Although he had grown close to Garp and was quite fond of the old man, Yuu knew that he had to choose to abandon Garp if he wanted to protect his sister.

Yuu had searched many buildings and businesses where Hunter could be tucked away, but he was having no luck. He reached Grove 13, the last one to explore. _'Out of all the places you choose to hide, it has to be the last bloody one that I check.' _Yuu took a deep breath and headed to what looked like a bar.

Upon entering he realised that it was empty except for a lady who he assumed worked there. She pulled the pipe she was smoking out of her mouth and spoke. "Welcome. Would you like to order something?"

"Actually no, I'm looking for my sister, Hunter, did she come by at all these last four days?"

"I take it that you're Yuu, I'm Shakky, I run the bar here, your sister has been working for me the last couple days, she's just out getting some stuff for me right now."

Yuu's eyes lit up, "Do you know where she is, I need to tell her good news."

"Well la-" Just as Shakky begun to speak the door barged open and Yuu noticed some familiar faces, it was part of the Straw Hat crew. Yuu hid his face as fast as he could and ran out of the shop, he knew if they saw him they would see Hunter was missing and would jump to conclusions.

Yuu ran as fast as he could to the Groves in which he remembered as the shopping district, He would find Hunter himself and take her back to her crew, then no matter what it took, he would beg for their forgiveness.

.

.

.

Hunter was walking back to Grove 13 when she was ambushed, she had let her guard down and didn't realise there were enemies around, she tried to fight back but had no luck, there were too many enemies and she had noticed their presence too late. _'Why am I so useless, I am captured and saved only to be captured again. Just when we thought everything was going our way for once I end up in trouble. I just want a happy life.'_

Despite the pain, Hunter broke through the ropes, she fought off as many of the enemies as she could, but they seemed to keep coming. She was past exhausted and her body couldn't carry her much longer, Hunter fell down, her legs unable to carry her anymore. The few enemies that were left were able to capture her without a fight. _'If only I could have been stronger.' _

.

.

.

Zoro had stormed off the ship not too long after the rest of his crew had left. He was in a horrible mood and needed to clear his mind. "Stupid crew decides to come to the archipelago because Camie wanted to. Do you not even feel sad that a week ago we had an extra crew member. Oh wait of course not, Luffy wouldn't feel sad, if Hunter said she promised she'd be back she definitely will be back. Doesn't this stupid crew understand that she only said that because she didn't want us to be upset."

Zoro was working himself up, he didn't want to see any of his crew and he definitely didn't want to see any marines or bounty hunters because he knew he would become incredibly pissed if he did. He walked through one of the Groves, he wasn't sure which one, and saw a whole bunch of people bowing as a man walked past.

He watched in disgust as the man picked a lady out of the crowd and decided that she would be his slave. A man immediately called out, saying that she was his fiancée and he couldn't take her. Obviously the man didn't care as he pulled out his gun, preparing to shoot the man, but as the bullets were fired a sword sliced through them. Zoro waited for the smoke to clear, only to see the man he wanted dead. Yuu stood before him and he looked worried, before Zoro had a chance to confront Yuu, the short man began to speak. Out of instinct, Zoro lunged at the man only to be tackled to the floor by a young girl.

He began to protest, saying she shouldn't have done that but she argued saying that if he had gotten into trouble with a Celestial Dragon there was no hope. Zoro stood up after the incident and stomped towards Yuu, grabbed him and pulled him away from the crowds. When they were far enough, Zoro threw Yuu to the floor. "Where is she?" He asked.

"I don't know I was looking for her."

Zoro pushed his sword towards Yuu's neck, "And why are you looking for her you bastard?"

"Because, she's… my sister…"

"And how much torture did you put her through while she was trying to persuade her."

"I'm so sorry…." Zoro didn't look like he was giving in so Yuu continued. "We planned an escape a few days ago, and everything was going well. Hunter was staying at a bar with a lady named Shakky while she was waiting for the marines to leave. I found her hideout today, but she wasn't there. Shakky said she was shopping, but I was unable to find her."

Zoro finally dropped his sword, "Right now finding Hunter is more important, but don't you dare think you're off the hook because I will never forgive you for what you did to her. Just like I will never forgive my crew for abandoning her."

Zoro stood up and began to search for Hunter, Yuu followed he felt somewhat indebted to the swordsman, the two headed through the archipelago in search for Hunter, of only they knew it would be like finding a needle in a haystack.

**Whoooooo! Done, drama development is killing me but I'll get it done. Quick question if anyone is out there, when the crew gets separated want me to send Hunter with Zoro, Yuu or on her own? **

**Thank you ****Rosy Fire ****for your review, I'm glad my message is getting across to you and hopefully the other readers. **

**Alyssa xoxo**


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own One Piece; that is in the hands of ****Eiichiro Oda**

**Chapter 20- Luck **

Hunter had been in this situation before; in fact she had been in it more than she hadn't, but this time, Hunter has a glimmer of hope, she believed that if she could escape she would be able to see Zoro again. It was just an instinct, but they normally weren't wrong in Hunter's case.

She knew exactly where they were taking her, the auction house, Shakky had warned her about it before she left. Hunter knew she had two chances to escape; before they got to the auction house or after. So whilst the girl was bound together and held tightly by the group of men, she began to plan her escape a sadistic smile on her face as she did so.

.

.

.

Yuu had been following Zoro for the past hour, he felt like he was walking in a constant circle but didn't want to raise his voice, afraid that the swordsman will lash out on him. The two had searched about a dozen Groves and there was no sign of Hunter. Both men were worried for the girl's safety.

Just as Yuu was about to ask Zoro if he knew where he was going a large group of men appeared, in the centre of the group was a dark cloth and Yuu presumed that beneath it was a very unfortunate victim.

Zoro spoke up. "Do any of you know how to get to Grove 1?"

'_Why Grove 1, is there something important there?' _Yuu asked himself.

The men were being stubborn and refused to answer, but once Zoro gave them a deadly glare they quickly gave the directions to the Grove and tried to run away, before Yuu stopped them.

"What's under the cloth?"

"Just our catch for this auction, she's quite the beauty."

"I'm afraid you'll have to hand her over. Anyone who captures innocent people for money deserves to die."

"Like hell we will." The men didn't seem scared of Yuu like they were of Zoro, but they soon were when he attacked. Slicing them with the short-sword he kept hidden, the dropped the girl they were holding as their numbers quickly halved.

Zoro walked towards the girl, he figured that she may want some fresh air depending on how long she had been there and if she had any major injuries they would need quick attention. When he lifted the cloth, he noticed that all the ropes that were once tied to the girl now hung loosely as though she was ready to escape and was just waiting for the right time.

"I thought it'd be longer till I saw you again Zoro."

'_That voice.' _Zoro's eyes lit up, he stopped searching for wounds and looked to the girls face to make sure he wasn't imagining things. He stroked the girls face as the tears fell from his eyes, "It really is you."

Hunter nodded and sat up, she hugged Zoro and he returned it, she then looked over to Yuu and smiled. "I assume you two have met then?"

"It wasn't the nicest of introductions," Yuu began, "But yeah, we've met. But more importantly, what happened?"

Hunter explained to the two how she was walking and got caught off guard, she then quickly explained to Zoro how she had convinced Yuu to believe her. "Where's everyone else?"

"They should be looking for a ship coater, our best chance in finding them is to head back to the ship."

"And where is that?"

"If I remember correctly, Grove 1." After Zoro had finished Zoro and Yuu beun to head towards what they remembered was Grove 1, Zoro, on the other hand, went in the other direction. Hunter rolled her eyes, gave Yuu a signal to wait and caught up with the swordsman. She took his hand in her own and pulled him the right way, Hunter didn't notice the red blush that spread across Zoro's face, Yuu however did.

.

.

.

After almost arriving at Grove 1, there was a faint buzzing sound from behind the small group, each member turned around and got their weapons ready but lowered them when they saw Luffy on the back of what looked like a flying fish.

"ZORO! HUNTER! RANDOM GUY! GRAB ON!" They were unsure of what was happening, but each person held on to the next tightly as Luffy wrapped his arm around them, Hunter was sandwiched between Zoro, who she was facing, and her brother.

Zoro bent down while they were flying through the air and kissed the girl, despite the awkward situation of her brother being right behind her, Hunter swore she saw some tears in his eyes but she passed that thought off when he spoke.

"I really missed you Hunter."

Zoro had expected a nice reply but instead Hunter spoke strongly, "Cut the sobbing, it doesn't fit your personality, if you were this bad over a week what would happen if it was longer. Listen to me when I say this, I love you I really do, but our crew needs you, what are you going to do when there is a fight and I'm not around? Sit around and cry? You're supposed to be the strong one, you're supposed to trust me."

Hunter looked down, she was confused, her emotions were playing with her. One part of her wanted to embrace Zoro and never let him go, but the other was angry that he became so week without her.

"I guess you're right." It was Hunter's turn to be shocked, "I do need to become stronger, but not just physically." Zoro smiled and so did Hunter, but before the two were able to do anything else, the flying fish smashed through the wall of the auction house where many eyes stared upon them. But if they thought they were getting enough attention that was only the beginning, Luffy continued to move forward and punched a Celestial Dragon, which earned him and the crew many angry and unsatisfied glares.

**Hey guys, I'm sorry if this chapter was a bit everywhere, I am thinking way too much ahead trying to create islands where Yuu and Hunter will end up during the crew's separation. So far I am thinking of sending Hunter to an island of Giants where she feels small and faces difficulties because she is sick of feeling powerless. Yuu I think I want to twist up a bit and was intending to send him to an island where everyone is a sadistic killer and the end result is Yuu gaining an alter-ego. Let me know what you think and if you are fast I'll even let you name the islands!**

**Also thank you Thunderqueen-nat for the idea!**

**Alyssa xoxo**


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own One Piece; that is in the hands of ****Eiichiro Oda**

**Chapter 21-Saving a stranger **

A battle had immediately broken out in the auction house, Hunter didn't know why they had come here, but from the scowl she saw on Zoro's face she decided she'd rather not know. Hunter was immediately attacked by the guards of the auction house. She wasted no time to counter their attacks and begun fighting back.

Hunter ducked under her enemies and launched herself in the air, then diving towards them whilst she was spinning and wounded all of the enemies around her. Once she had landed she pulled out her daggers and finished them off whilst they were unable to move.

She took the next few seconds to catch her breath before ambushing a group of guards who currently were not fighting and were most likely back up. She lifted her left arm and brought it down, tricking the guards and then slashed them with the dagger she held in her right hand.

But Hunter's luck ran out there. She was trying to balance herself after the last attack when she felt a sharp, stinging pain in her back. Her body wanted to collapse on the spot, but her mind wouldn't allow it. _'I have to stay strong, if I fall here, they will not only be saving that mermaid, but me as well.' _Hunter used all the strength she could find and defeated all of the guards surrounding her and then dropped down on a seat that was behind her.

She waited until the fight indoors was done and attempted to stand up to follow her crew outside, where many marines were sure to be, but fell to the floor. _'Get up, don't be such a loser Hunter.' _She coughed and her back ached, pushing up from the floor Hunter stood up and found an arm wrapping around her. She looked to see Zoro, who had a frown on his face.

"Why are you bleeding?"

"I don't think it takes a genius to figure that out." Hunter answered sarcastically. Zoro looked at the girl and picked her up, "What the hell are you doing?" She asked.

"I don't think it takes a genius to fight that out." Zoro mocked, earning himself a dark glare from Hunter. She then snuggled into Zoro's chest and felt herself able to relax, if only for a few minutes.

"Who would have thought a few days without training would make me so weak."

"You're not weak Hunter, you're amazing and strong , you were just unlucky, that's all." Zoro reassured her.

Hunter smiled, despite her pain and was brought outside to Chopper. He bandaged her up without a second thought but still managed to lecture the girl as he was doing so.

"What were you thinking? Are you crazy? You should have been watching out. They could have killed you!" Hunter sighed and zoned out of Chopper's rant, she waited for him to finish his job and was going to stand up, but was only picked up by Zoro yet again.

"I don't think so." He said.

"Aww." Hunter pouted, "Why not?"

"Because you're hurt and I can't let you hurt yourself more." Zoro stroked her cheek whilst the crew watched Luffy, Law and Kid take on the marines. Hunter blushed at his action and held his hand as if to hide her face.

.

.

.

All the marines had now been wiped out and each of the crews had split, the Straw Hats, plus Yuu, still where the fight had taken place, where they were now speaking to Rayleigh, who as Hunter recalled, Shakky had mentioned. They agreed on getting their ship coated and hiding out for three extra days and split into teams. The group travelled together once more, just before they would go into hiding from the admirals who were soon arriving, their path however was obstructed by a very tall man.

Hunter, who was still in Zoro's arms heard him whisper, "Kuma."

"You know him?" Hunter asked.

"We ran into him at Thriller Bark, after the fight with Moriah, it where I…. got all my injuries."

Hunter's eyes widened, She had sworn to Zoro during one of their training sessions that she would help him during the tough fights so he never had to be alone again, but once she looked at her condition she realized that her crew and her brother would not let her fight.

"I want you to watch this fight." Zoro said as he placed Hunter away from the fight.

Hunter pouted, "But…"

"No buts." Zoro snapped and walked back to where he previously was. The crew had easily defeated Kuma but each claimed that it was too easy once the fight was over. Hunter was confused but when yet another Kuma, an admiral and large man appeared she decided she'd rather not know and just continued to watch the fight intently.

Just a few attacks from the opposing three had sent the crew into danger, Luffy, who for once seemed as though he was thinking ahead, yelled out.

"GUYS WE CAN'T FIGHT THEM, RIGHT NOW WE NEED TO ESCAPE, RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN!"

Each member obeyed Luffy's word and Hunter stood up so she wouldn't burden somebody by making them come back for her. She ran as fast as the pain in her back allowed her to, dodging the wild attacks that were sent through the air. Hunter noticed Yuu had stopped running and was facing her. "KEEP RUNNING." She screamed, distress noticeable in her voice.

Yuu didn't listen though, he ran towards Hunter and slung her over his shoulder, then proceeded to follow Luffy's order, but before they could catch up Kuma landing in front of them, punching Yuu and sending him backwards at an incredible speed. He managed to shield Hunter before their impact to a tree. Once they were able to move again, Hunter looked over to Yuu, to see blood coming from many of him limbs and his breathing uneven. She cried out as the realization hit her, Yuu had protected her, but by doing that, he had almost killed himself.

'_Why am I so useless?'_

**Early chapter today, and hopefully by the end of next week they will be slightly more detailed chapters, with school holidays approaching. Thanks again to ****Thunderqueen-nat, ****who helped me with the inspiration for the chapters to come. **

**Hope you are enjoying- please review!**

**Alyssa xoxo **


	22. Chapter 22

**I do not own One Piece; that is in the hands of ****Eiichiro Oda**

**Chapter 22- Separation **

The two siblings were terribly wounded and Hunter was trying her best to keep Yuu alive. She had seen the enemy catch up to her crew, but she was unable to get there. Hunter panted as she tried to keep her consciousness, she looked at her blood stained hands and then to her brother. His face was pale and his body trembling, she knew there was one way she could heal him, but she had promised her mother she would never use it.

Hunter sighed, "I'm sorry mother." She whispered and drew her family's crest on Yuu's wounded chest. "Please, save him." Hunter dropped her head and cried.

.

.

.

Luffy was in pain, he had just seen his whole crew vanish before his eyes. "ZORO, NAMI, USOPP, SANJI, CHOPPER, ROBIN, FRANKY, BROOK. COME BACK." He was receiving no answer and felt like he had failed everybody. He looked towards Kuma who glared back, but instead of attacking Luffy, Kuma turned around and headed back to where the fight had first begun.

"NO. HUNTER!" Luffy tried to catch up to Kuma, but with all his wounds Luffy couldn't keep up. Kuma reached Hunter, who was bent over the body of Yuu, and just like he had done with the others, he pushed his hand towards the girl and she was gone, soon doing the same to Yuu.

Luffy could feel the tears trail down his eyes as he called out the name of his friends, "I'm sorry." He said, just as he disappeared as well.

.

.

.

_*Three days later*_

Hunter felt like she had been sleeping for an eternity. She opened her eyes and sat up on what felt like a bed. _'Was it a dream?' _She looked at her torso to see herself covered in bandages and sighed, knowing that she didn't dream that terrible fight.

Hunter, pulled, what she thought was a blanket off her and tried to climb out of the bed only to tumble to the floor. She heard a loud, bizarre laugh, and her eyes immediately grew larger as she saw where it had come from. A large woman, sat in the corner of the room, if Hunter were to guess she would say the woman was over fifteen times her size.

"You… You're a giant?" Hunter said.

"That I am." The woman answered. She had medium length, pale blonde hair and big blue eyes.

Hunter couldn't stop her body from trembling but she managed to speak. "Where am I? Where is the rest of my crew?"

"You're in Elbaf dear, and as for a crew, I don't know. You were the only one who showed up and you were half dead when I found you."

Hunter stared at her feet, she didn't know what to say, and after hearing that news, she didn't really want to speak, just like before she had met the Straw Hats.

"There's no need to be scared, we won't hurt you." The giant said. Hunter glared at the woman.

"I'm not afraid; I just don't want to be here." She turned away from the giant, she didn't feel like questions or starting arguments.

"Well, I can see you aren't in the best of moods, I should probably leave you alone then. I'll be in the other room, call out if you need anything. My names Nora, by the way." Nora finished speaking and did what she said, leaving Hunter alone, the way she preferred it at the moment.

'_I hope you guys are alright, don't go dying on me okay?' _

_._

_._

_._

Yuu thought he was supposed to be in pain, but aside from a few cuts and bruises, he couldn't feel any. He rolled over onto his back and stared at the clouds, they were strange, coloured blood red. "Seems like Kuma got to the crew before I could warn them, that bastard, probably has them all terrified."

Yuu stood up and stretched. "I should probably figure out where I ended up." He begun to walk and noticed something on his torso. When he got a closer look he saw the crest of his family. "Dammit Hunter. So that's why I don't feel any pain. You weren't supposed to use it."

Yuu rolled his eyes to nobody in particular and walked through a forest, trying to find a town. All through the dense bush were the bodies and bones of what appeared to be dead animals. The further in he travelled, the more decaying bodies he saw.

He turned away, not wanting to see what lie in the centre of the forest, but his curiosity got the better of him when he heard a drum playing. Yuu moved towards the sound, he felt uneasy, but he couldn't leave without finding out what it was, or it would play on his mind.

Just as he was coming closer to the sound, several arrows flew towards him; Yuu managed to dodge them and picked up his pace, now running through the forest, dodging all of the fired arrows. He reached a sign, that symbolised the entrance to the town and the arrows had stopped. But before he had a chance to read the words on the board in front of him a voice called out. "Welcome to Psycho Island."

.

.

.

Zoro stood outside that mansion, his breathing was frantic and he didn't want to see that nutcase again. He walked towards a clear area and begun to train, straining himself, despite the many injuries he already had. _'I have to get stronger, I've lost her twice now, I can't lose her a third time. If I wasn't so weak she would be with me, not lost. You better watch out Kuma, because when I find you, I won't hold back.' _

Zoro growled as he felt his wounds opening back up, but he didn't care, he was determind to save Hunter before she was in more danger. "As lost as I may get on the way there, I WILL find you Hunter, just be patient."

**Well, did you like it? I have finally split the crew up; I wonder what changes will happen over the timeskip. Please review, I really appreciate the support. **

**Alyssa xoxo**


	23. Chapter 23

**I do not own One Piece; that is in the hands of ****Eiichiro Oda**

**Chapter 23- Agreements **

Hunter sighed, she had been sitting in silence for a long time and her appetite had gotten the better of her. She leapt off the mountain of a bed she had been resting on and decided she was better off finding a way to get off the island and back to her crew.

'_I can't just sit in silence for the rest of my life, it's wasting time.' _Hunter moved towards the door to the room, but realised there was no way she could leave the room without Nora's help. She sighed yet again. "NORA, I CAN"T GET OUT!"

The door instantly swung open, almost taking Hunter with it, the giant smiled, and let Hunter walk into the next room, but as she began to walk she felt light-headed and fell to the floor. Trembling and feeling week, Hunter tried to stand but was having no luck. Nora bent down and picked the girl up, placing her on her shoulder.

"Just how long have you gone without eating?" Hunter coughed as a response and Nora hurried into the kitchen, placing a large piece of bread on the table. "Sorry I have nothing smaller, we don't often treat humans." Hunter looked at her and took a piece from the bread to eat. After she swallowed it, she began to speak.

"Why are you helping me?"

"You needed help, why wouldn't I?" Nora replied.

"I waited so long to meet kind people and after meeting the Straw Hats, it's like they're thrown at me."

Nora froze, "Did you say Straw Hats?" Hunter nodded, "Then you must be strong, word has it that they stopped the brawls from two of Elbaf's most well know giants."

"I wouldn't say I'm strong, I'm nothing compared to them. But I need to find them, so thank you for your hospitality, but I have to leave."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, your wounds are still deep and fatal."

"I HAVE TO FIND THEM" Hunter snapped, Nora was shocked at the girl's outburst. "If the crew suffered the same fate as me, it means that nobody is together at the moment, I have caused everyone pain since I met them and I can't do it anymore. I have to find them."

"If you want to save them, that's fine by me, but there is a whole crazy world out there, and honestly right now you aren't strong enough to even get to the next island. So I suggest you calm down, you said it yourself, there are other members in the crew who are stronger than you, but I am sure right now they are training, so why don't you do the same, you don't even know where they are."

Hunter couldn't believe what she had heard; Nora had either gone completely crazy or was being extremely wise. She lay on the table and puffed out a breath of air. "Fine, if that's how you want it, give me two days to recover, after that, find me the strongest giant on this island, when I can beat them, I'm leaving."

Nora smiled, she had won that battle. After agreeing with Hunter she left the room giving Hunter time to rest while she prepared Hunter's training. _'You raised a fine daughter Alison, she's just like you.' _

.

.

.

"Psycho Island? Is that supposed to scare me?" Yuu was at first scared, but he soon noticed that being frightened would get him nowhere. He stood confidently at the gates waiting for an answer. Red eyes stared at him and soon a sadistic smile was visible through the fog. "I like you kid, join us"

"And what would joining you give me?"

The voice whispered in a low, husky tone. "Freedom."

"Not interested, I have that already."

"It wasn't a question. You do however get to choose one of two options. One, you join us and we all live happily ever after." Yuu could see that whoever was speaking to him had a few loose screws, "Or two, you march back into that forest and let my archers take you down."

Yuu groaned and walked past what he predicted was a man about the same age as himself. Even though his back was turned, Yuu could still feel the smile boring a hole in his skull. Yuu continued to walk and looked at the sights around him.

The town was a dull grey and black colour, red, from which one could only guess, came from blood, stained the walls and pathways. Carcases lay on the floor around him each in a different stae of decaying. As Yuu paused to look at them the man behind him chuckled, a laugh that was scarier that the smile he wore.

"That's what happens when you betray a member of Psycho Island, your only choice is to stay and become one of us."

Yuu sighed, "And let's say I will one day have to leave."

"Well let's just hope you can run fast."

Yuu continued to walk and observed the rest of the town, each corner brought a new dullness to it. He was told to stop when he reached what used to resemble a fountain. "I guess I should probably tell you my name."

"That'd always be nice." Yuu figured a smart-ass attitude might help him a little on this island.

"Rufus, but they call me leader."

"Oh lucky me, turns out I got to meet the leader on the psychotic island on the first day."

Rufus sent Yuu a glare that spoke to be quiet, Yuu did so but not without adding a snicker.

'_So Hunter, looks like the last time we spoke is the last time I will be sane, I hope you get out of wherever you are safely and I am praying the people on your island aren't crazy, it might take a while, but I'll find you.' _

Rufus finally stood into what light could be found in the town and removed the clothing that was blocking Yuu from seeing his appearance. Rufus was tall, his eyes had a cold expression but they were red in colour, his hair long and black, tied into a pony tail. He was slim and didn't look like a killer a first glance.

"I hope you don't hold much close to you, because even if you escape, they won't matter anymore."

**A lot of dialogue in this chapter, I hope you like it. Please review, I really need the advice. Thank you once again ****Thunderqueen-nat ****for reviewing. Read her stories, they are great!**

**Alyssa xoxox**


	24. Chapter 24

**I do not own One Piece; that is in the hands of ****Eiichiro Oda**

**Chapter 24- Past**

She sat, now on the more human-sized bed Nora had made for her on the table in the kitchen. Hunter didn't know why, but Nora was gazing at her with a thoughtful look. It had been about five minutes and she hadn't shifted her glare, Hunter was now become quite infuriated with the woman.

"Do you mind?" Nora, as though to cover up her actions, hurriedly turned away, pretending that nothing had happened. "Don't play games with me Nora. Why are you so interested in me?"

'No reason." She hummed. Hunter didn't believe it, not only had she lied to her face, but she had done so in a cheerful tone. Hunter exhaled loudly, running a hand through her long red locks, she hated the long hair but never found the time to cut it.

"Don't lie to me." She growled, Hunter was reopening her wounds doing so but she didn't care. Nora continued to be difficult until she saw blood soaking the fresh bandages she had placed on Hunter.

"What are you doing?" Nora asked now in a frantic mood. She quickly tried to take Hunter's bandages off, but the small girl moved away.

"I'm not letting you do that until you tell me why you keep staring at me."

Nora sighed, she knew the girl wouldn't give up, it was in her blood. "I used to know Allison, your mother."

"…H…How…?"

"Let me fix those wounds up, and then I'll tell you." Hunter nodded and let Nora unwrap the blood soaked bandages, and replace them with new ones. The deep wound on her back needed the most attention and Hunter was becoming impatient, wanting to know this woman's story, but knew waiting was probably the best thing to do.

When she was done, Hunter sat up and waited for Nora to boil some water, for what Hunter guessed was tea. She was becoming overly bored and began to look on the table for anything that could entertain her, when a small shard of glass caught her eye. She quietly jumped down off the bed, careful not to open her wounds again and picked up the glass and slowly cut her hair to make sure there were no majorly uneven parts. She realised that Nora was probably procrastinating on boiling the tea and decided she would clean up the hair too.

When she was done, Hunter had shoulder length, curly red hair, which was a change from the hair which had grown so long over her time with the crew. Nora turned back around and almost dropped the tea, but retained her balance once she got used to Hunter's new appearance. She handed her the smaller tea cup and sat down.

"You're just like her too." Nora began; Hunter stared at her, anxious to know about her mother's past. "I met her when we were little kids, her parents were travelling merchants and they had just arrived here in Elbaf. I was about twelve at the time and your mother eleven; it was the first time I had spoken to a human.

Whilst the adults in my town and your grandparents went off buying and selling, Allison and I were left bored. She was lying on the grass humming, I walked up to her and spoke.

"Hello." But she just gave off a glare, one I assume runs in your family, I was frightened by this and hid behind a tree. I heard her laugh at me do this though and wanted to peak, as I was leaning over to take a look, a trip on a rock and landed face-first into the dirt. Allison laughed at me some more and was soon in hysterics. I smiled and sat next to her.

Your mother told me of many adventures she had on the sea at her young age and how her parents made a living by selling things to pirates. But the thing that shocked me most was the items that Allison told me they sold."

Hunter gulped, noticing that many people in Elbaf would know her secret; one that after Yuu was born had to be protected. She didn't say anything and let Nora continue.

"I'm not sure if you know it yourself, but your grandparents researched too far into an ancient myth an-"

"STOP." Hunter was scared. "How many people know about this?"

"Just me."

"KEEP IT THAT WAY. My family made mistakes and that's probably what made us such a target over the years, but now they're gone and nobody knows I am alive. The only 'living' member of my family is Yuu, but they won't hurt him, not yet."

Hunter had tears all down her face, her eyes stung and her heart pounded in her chest.

"Allison's dead?" Nora whispered.

_*Flashback 25 years ago*_

"I'll see you soon." Allison said, she had come back to pay Nora a visit, over the last twenty years the two had become almost inseparable, Allison would even stay in Elbaf when her parents had gone on business trips that she didn't want to attend.

Two years prior to this day, Allison's parents had been murdered by a marine convoy. The giants of Elbaf had been supportive all the way through Allison's hard time and had taken her in as part of the family. A year later, she began to travel, searching for her hometown, but she was having no luck.

Allison had decided that she would settle down and raise a family once she found her way back to her hometown. This day in time she was leaving, for another chance to find her home, she promised Nora she would write and left the island.

It was another two years later that she fell pregnant with Yuu. Allison hadn't forgotten Nora, but her life had her so busy that she had no time to write. She sat at her desk one day and realised constant letter to Nora could get her found out now that she was in one place so she wrote, her eyes not dry for one moment.

_Time really flies by, doesn't It Nora. _

_Have you been having a good time? Do you still miss me? _

_I finally found a place to call home and I am happy to say I am with child. _

_Stein, our doctor says it's a healthy baby, I hope you get to see him or her one day. _

_I'm sorry I haven't written to you in two years, I was so caught up in my own life,_

_Silly me, always getting held up with something, can I ask you for one thing though?_

_Go into the safe we kept together, the one where all my secrets are written._

_Open it and take out my greatest secrets, you should know which ones they are. _

_Okay, now burn them. _

_Don't worry, I know what I am doing, I need to keep my family safe,_

_By erasing the only evidence left of the magic, it should slow the marines down, _

_Yet I know they will still come after me one day, I want to raise my children first, _

_Even if I must die one day, I want them to escape first. _

_Please, no matter what happens, don't tell anyone of the power my family possesses,_

_Leave no evidence, of the witchcraft my parents learnt,_

_Early myths aren't supposed to exist, especially ones like this, you knew how much I hated it, _

_All I wanted to do was stop, but the power is so hard to let go of once you use it. _

_Surely, it was not once a human practice_

_Even humans can't be that greedy, can they? _

_But what's done is done, we can't change the past. _

_Even our futures are already planned for us._

_Sometimes I wish I wasn't born into this world. _

_And then I realise all the good things that have happened alongside the bad. _

_For now I must stop writing. _

_Even if my pen doesn't want to leave the page. _

_*Present*_

"The letter…"

**Sorry I am late again, school just finished for the term and I have had a whole bunch of things to organise, but I am here now, So that's good isn't it? **

**What do you think of this chapter? Its slightly longer than the others. Did I waffle on for too long? Please review**

**Love, Alyssa xoxo**


	25. Chapter 25

**I do not own One Piece; that is in the hands of ****Eiichiro Oda**

**Chapter 25- Closure**

"The letter…" Nora gave Hunter no time to react and had immediately ran out of the room and into another. Loud banging noises could be heard from where Nora had headed and Hunter could hear a faint speaking. "I have to find it, I have to find it." The words constantly repeated until the banging stopped. Everything was quiet, the tension in the air heavy.

Nora walked back into the room, a piece of parchment, not large enough to be a giants, but too big to be a humans in her hands. She slammed it down on the table, making Hunter jump, she could make out a quiet whimper from Nora.

"Why can't I figure it out? Why don't I know what she was trying to tell me?" Nora seemed beyond depressed and Hunter moved over to see what had been placed onto the table. She was shocked to see what she remembered to be her mother's handwriting on the paper in front of her. What Hunter assumed to be a letter was quite large, the writing on the page in dark ink and much larger than a human would normally write, but for a giant to be able to see it the writing had to be big.

She read over the words, taking each one in as though she was in Nora's shoes. Hunter read aloud some of the words that struck her like bullets. "Yet I know they will still come after me one day, I want to raise my children first." Hunter looked down, she knew what she had meant by this. It was no doubt that Nora knew of the witchcraft her family used, but somehow the marines had gotten a hold of the information. _'Was Moriah sent to my hometown by the marines? It would make sense, the navy wanted my family dead. But why would they take in Yuu? Did they know about his powers?' _

Hunter had too much information to take in at once at decided it was best to research her theories instead of coming to conclusions. She heard Nora speak again, this time directed at Hunter. "I've read this letter more times that you can imagine. I waited for another letter for so many years but never received one, after 10 years I gave up, assuming she had forgotten about me. But I have one question that I have never found an answer to." Hunter gazed at the giant, waiting for her to continue. "Until now."

"What is it?"

"Did you inherit her gifts?"

"Yes."

"Then you are never to use them, she wanted it to be gone from this world."

"I'm afraid I have already disobeyed that rule, to save my brother…" Nora sighed, "You say I am like her, yet there is one thing I lack that she had. I don't strive for power, I only look up to it. You may have known her well, but as much as she used the magic and hated it, she still used it. If someone honestly hated something, then why do they choose to use it?"

Nora was shocked, this girl talked so low of her mother, she went to speak, but found no possible way to argue against what the girl had said. When Nora didn't speak up Hunter began again.

"I have only ever willingly used my power once and that was to save Yuu's life, if it is a crime to let my only family live, then I guess I better start running."

"No, I understand, the situation needed it."

"Then are we going to figure out what this letter actually meant or sit around whinging?" Nora smiled and the two examined the letter carefully, each taking their own interpretation of what it meant.

It had become nightfall and the two were still absorbed in the parchment, Nora seemed about ready to give up, but Hunter was still studying her mother's letter with caution. Nora had gotten up from her seat and began to prepare some food, _'What could you honestly have wanted to tell me?' _Nora sighed and went on with her business.

Hunter was sitting on the bed Nora had made for her, _'This whole letter is out of order, she goes from talking about burning the evidence, to protecting her family and back to what she thought about witchcraft. Its honestly as though she needed to write it this way. Wait a second…" _Hunter knew her mother well enough to say this, she wouldn't abandon a friend, not without a goodbye, so why would she stop writing so suddenly? Even if it had gotten her killed, Hunter's mother would have sent a final letter to Nora.

Hunter looked at the letter again this time in a different perspective, she read the first letter of each line and managed to see a message. _'THIS IS GOODBYE PLEASE BE SAFE.' _Hunter gasped, she could feel tears dripping down her checks yet again.

Nora heard the small girl and turned around, rushing to her side. "What is it?"

Hunter managed to slow her crying and spoke to the giant. "She knew…. She knew she was going to die… She knew what lie ahead for her and she tried so hard to protect us… She never expected that bastard to go for her family first, after seeing the way we all fell apart she couldn't take it… Even though she knew she was going to die, she never expected it to be that way."

Nora looked at the girl, "How?"

"It's right here, all those years ago she told you that you would never see her again, but she hid it to protect you."

Nora was amazed at the girls ability to crack her mother's code, she wanted to be sad, but realised she couldn't, because Allison's hard work, although it didn't save everyone, paid off. _'Thank you so much Allison, I am forever indebted to you and your family.'_

**Well did you like it? Anyone notice the code I placed into the story? I hope it wasn't confusing. **

**Please review. **

**Thank you so much Sam for your review, it brought many happy tears to my eyes. I am catching up to my position in One Piece as well hence the slower progression of time, so I am marathoning it as well. **

**Alyssa xoxo **


	26. Chapter 26

**I do not own One Piece; that is in the hands of ****Eiichiro Oda**

**Chapter 26- Nerves**

"I hope you don't hold much close to you, because even if you escape, they won't matter anymore."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Family and friends don't matter, they'll just end up betraying you eventually."

"Well I guess you haven't met many nice people then."

Yuu and Rufus kept up their arguing for a while, the longer it went the more they began to hate each-other. Yuu soon wanted nothing to do with the strange man. He stormed off, heading towards an abandoned building, most of it was demolished but Yuu knew it was the best hospitality he was going to get.

Rufus smirked, placing the hood of his oversized coat back on. "That's right, be mad at me. Be mad at everybody, soon you will be one of us."

Even the abandoned house Yuu had walked in smelt like blood, it had gotten to the point where he was becoming sick and dizzy from it. Yuu could feel his head spinning and he slowly lost his ability to see straight, feeling nauseas from the sickening smell. "What is wrong with this place?" He asked himself, then blacked out.

.

.

.

Upon waking up, Yuu saw that he was no longer in the abandoned building but a dark room. He rolled his eyes. "This is bloody great." He said, not expecting a response.

"It is, isn't it?" Rufus' voice called from behind him.

Yuu scoffed, "Do you ever shut up?"

"Only when I get what I want."

"Well, it's going to be a bit hard when I don't want to join your little gang."

"Sadly with me, no isn't an option."

Yuu was fed up with Rufus. He pulled out a dagger which he kept hidden in his clothing seeing as his sword had gone missing. Stepping forward, he pushed the dagger towards Rufus' throat. "I told you I didn't want to join." He growled.

Rufus smirked. "Seems like this island is affecting you quicker than the others."

Yuu back away once he heard what Rufus had said. He stared at his dagger in shock, _'Why did I just do that?' _For the first time in a long time, Yuu felt both scared and confused, _'This shouldn't be happening.' _He placed the dagger back where it belonged, and slowly backed away from Rufus, the fear visible in his eyes.

Rufus spoke again, glaring at Yuu, "Psycho Island isn't one to underestimate, its normally a slow process, but all of its victims soon fall into insanity and become cold blooded. Each member on this island, whether they are new or old, obey me, because I created it. Like me, you obviously share a past far more gruesome than what is seen on the island, but soon your past self will show again."

Yuu spoke, more confidently this time, "I don't care what it takes, and I don't care if I have to kill every inhabitant on this island, I will save Hunter." He glared at Rufus before walking out of the small room.

Rufus was shocked after Yuu's words, he exhaled deeply and clenched his fist tightly. He smiled once again after the initial shock, _'I like you kid, you definitely aren't like the others.' _He followed Yuu out of the room and into the kitchen, he saw Yuu staring at the empty cupboards and then rubbing his stomach. "If you want food you have to catch it, and who's this Hunter girl, she your girlfriend?"

"Eww, gross. No she's my younger sister. And I would go and catch my food, but it seems somebody has decided to steal my sword."

Rufus handed Yuu his sword which was hidden behind the door and led him to the forest where they would find some food. Not long after they had caught a pig and roasted it over a fire, whislt waiting for it to cook, another conversation was sparked.

"I thought I told you family was pointless, why are you persistent on finding your sister?"

"It's quite a complicated story, but I used to think family was pointless. I thought for so long that mine had abandoned me, only to find out a few weeks ago that I had been stolen from them. Everyone else in my family is dead except Hunter, and after so long without her, I can't lose her again. I am just hoping that if I can't find her in time Zoro will."

"Do you mean Pirate Hunter Zoro by any chance?"

"Yes, why do you ask."

Rufus sighed before answering him, "We used to train in the same dojo, he wouldn't remember me, but he always stole the spotlight. He was easily favoured by the other kids and our sensei, I ran away from the dojo because of him and saw countless people murdered before my eyes. Zoro is the reason I am the person I am today, he's the reason my hands are constantly covered in blood."

Yuu's eyes widened, the conversation had ended at that point but he couldn't believe what he just heard. They ate in silence, the whole time Yu was lost in his thoughts. _'If it wasn't for you Zoro, I wouldn't be stuck in this position and I would have a better chance at saving Hunter. I cant change what you have already done, but I will make you regret every decision you have ever made, especially ones involving my sister.' _

**I'm so so so sorry, This chapter is late again, I thought I would be posting more that school holidays has begun, but I find that I am rushing to do everything and forgetting about my story. I will finish it don't you worry about that. I hope I can get the next chapter out on time but I really need some reviews to help me with my extreme writer's block at the moment. If you could just leave a quick review I would really appreciate it. **

**Thanks, Alyssa xoxo**


	27. Chapter 27

**I do not own One Piece; that is in the hands of ****Eiichiro Oda**

**Chapter 27- Strength **

Two days had passed and it was time for Nora to introduce Hunter to their strongest fighter. Nora knew she shouldn't be doing this, she knew that she should be protecting Hunter, but the glare in her eye shower Nora that Hunter was serious.

The previous day, Nora headed out to the town and spoke to who everyone knew was indeed Elbaf's strongest warrior. He wasn't the tallest of giants; in comparison to the most of the giants on the island he was quite small and skinny. This gave him incredible speed when fighting against the other giants. His name was Elf, he had golden hair and dark eyes, not many would expect him to be a strong soldier from the toothy grin he always gave, but once he started fighting his victims would cower in fear.

They left Nora's house at about 9am, heading for the battle ground, Nora had told Hunter they needed battle grounds as the giants often got into fights which would leave many debris and costly renovations. Hunter met Elf at 9:30am, she thought Nora had set the battle up for Hunter so she wouldn't get injured. But after seeing the faces of many of the giants, she realized that Elf was truly the strongest giant on the island.

"Just how are you going to get off this island if you beat me?" Elf asked.

"I'll figure that out when I beat you." Hunter answered confidently.

They began fighting at 10am, Elf pulling out a large bastard sword and Hunter her two daggers, it didn't seem like enough to beat the giant, but little did the crowd know that Hunter had many other weapons stashed away within the garments she wore.

Elf was the first to attack, bringing down his sword on Hunter, she jumped out of the way but he was easily able to bring the sword to her new position, he would have hit her if she moved one second later. Hunter was surprised of the amazing speed that the man had, especially with his size. Hunter ran over to him and ran up his leg, kicking off when she reached his hip and slicing upwards as she flipped backwards.

She managed to give out the first cut in this battle but her rough landing prevented her from regaining her balance before she was hit by Elf. He hadn't used his sword, which Hunter was thankful for, but his punch had sent her flying into the wall of the battle ground. The impact caused blood to spew from her mouth and she was incredibly dizzy.

"I can't lose, I can't, I have to save my crewmates, I have to save Zoro and Yuu. I HAVE TO WIN."

She forced herself up despite the pain and she ran towards the giant again. She ran faster than he could keep up, jumping towards him, she sliced Elf several times and pulled out a gun she had hidden in her belt, leaping to his shoulder and holding it towards his head.

"Where'd she go?" Elf muttered, from where Hunter was standing his voice was quiet loud.

"Turn around." She said in his ear.

Hunter didn't need to see the expression on Elf's face to know he was shocked, the way he instantly froze up and slowly moved his head towards where Hunter was proved it to her.

He saw her standing there, gun pointed to his face, even as a giant he knew a direct blow from a gun would severely injure him. "Make one move and I will fire."

"The fight isn't really fair if I'm not allowed to move."

"The fight wasn't fair from the moment it started, but winning it is the only way I can leave." Hunter growled.

"You're right it wasn't fair, I never thought guns were allowed in these sort of battles." Elf seemed angry but Hunter wasn't going to budge.

"I've been called many things in my short life and an assassin is one of those. And let me tell you something Elf, assassins don't play by the rules. I won't shoot this gun as long as you do one thing for me."

"And what is that?"

"You let me win, but you don't make it obvious."

"I guess I'll have to do that if I want to live." Elf said.

The fight dragged on for five hours more, finishing at 3:30 in the afternoon. Both Hunter and Elf were covered in blood, but unlike Elf, Hunter was still standing. There was a mixture of sounds from the crowd. A few cheers, a few boos but mainly sounds of confusion.

After Hunter's victory had been decided by the inhabitants of Elbaf she lay on the blood coated floor, exhausted and unable to move anymore. Nora picked her up after the rest of the crowds headed to Elf' side. She carried Hunter back to her place and tended to her new set of wounds.

"Hey Nora." Nora looked at the girl, "Thanks."

"When will you stop getting hurt?"

"When I become strong enough."

"You beat Elf and you still think you aren't strong enough?"

"If only you knew the truth, I did what I had to so I could leave."

"What am I going to do with you."

**Heya, one day late only, better than the last chapter right? I am catching up to One Piece with this story, I can't keep writing a story that progresses until I get past the time skip but I will still post stuff, maybe not as good though. Sorry… **

**Please review, I really need the advice. **

**Alyssa xoxo**


	28. Chapter 28

**I do not own One Piece; that is in the hands of ****Eiichiro Oda**

**Chapter 28- Nightmares**

'_The mind of a killer cannot be changed; their memories can only be hidden from the world.' _

Yuu knew he was thinking nonsense, but the nightmares, each one of them he'd had since his arrival on the island a week ago, repeated the same works over and over again. He was terrified to sleep and had large, dark circles under his eyes. His hands trembled and his legs shook, but as much as he pushed his strange behaviour aside as fear, he knew, with the parts of his mind that were working correctly, that he was falling into a pit of insanity.

He still cared for his family, and he still loathed Rufus, but he now awaited the day he could find vengeance on the man he had once respected for protecting his sister. _'Zoro, you better hope your ass never crosses my path again, because I won't let you live.'_

Yuu knew deep down that Zoro had done nothing wrong, but he also knew if it weren't for that swordsman, he and Hunter could both be safe. Still, with a slimmer of that knowledge, Yuu couldn't stop the sadistic smile of a killer that appeared on his face. _'Scratch that thought, Zoro you better hope you can run pretty fast because I won't let you live, WHEN I find you.' _Yuu smiled and finally found the comfort to sleep; he didn't care about the nightmares, because he now understood that they spoke the truth.

.

.

Prior to that night, Yuu had been fighting a never ending battle with himself, one between his sanity and his insanity. Until this point in time, Yuu, with the help of Garp, had been able to hide away his insanity, but it was Yuu's rotten luck which led him to the one island that would change his life back to the way it was before he had stumbled across the marines.

Yuu was certain of one thing, he had tried to prevent it but had no luck, if his sanity won, he would be fighting it for a long time to come, he would constantly be trying to win and this would trigger an alter-ego.

Sadly on that night the first of Yuu's battles had come to an end, his sanity being tucked away into a small corner of his brain allowing his psychotic side to take control. For him the battle had just begun, bit if he could win before something bad happened only time would tell.

.

.

.

Nora forced Hunter to rest for several day, despite the agreement to let her leave the island, the next ship wasn't leaving for 3 more days, so until then, Nora was tending to Hunter's new wounds. After the first day Hunter was ready to leave, claiming that she was already healed enough, but Nora persuaded her otherwise.

"You leave this bed and I'll make sure Elf tells the others of your little trick." Hunter gulped at her words and agreed to wait until the next ship embarked. She didn't want to wait 5 more days, but it was her best opportunity to leave with a group and not on her own.

.

.

Hunter groaned, she had one day left of waiting but boredom was getting the better of her, she had nothing to do and nobody close enough to her that she wanted to talk to. _'I just want to see you all again, or at least find someone who will make me cry form laughing. How long am I going to have to wait?" _

She wanted to get off the bed Nora had placed her on but knew if she did that the chances she had of getting to the ship the next day would be low. She lay on the bed, and drifted to sleep, the only thing that passed the time for her, but this time around it wasn't a peaceful sleep, it was a nightmare, one that seemed too real to be a dream.

.

.

*Hunter's dream*

"YUU DON"T DO IT!" She dropped to the floor crying, the two people she cared about the most were covered in blood and on the verge of fainting. "Why do you have to do this? Why can't we be happy like you promised?"

She stared at her brother, the life in his eyes was gone, all that could be seen was complete madness. It hurt her to see the way he was. He had challenged Zoro, and Zoro had agreed, seeing something was up. Hunter could tell he wasn't fighting with his full potential but both men were severely wounded.

"Hunter, get out of here." She heard Zoro say, he wasn't facing her so she couldn't see the expression on his face but she could tell it was one of pure hatred.

"Please…"

"Don't worry, I won't kill him. I wouldn't do that to you."

.

.

.

The dream had taken many drastic turns but now Hunter was at the worst of all points. She sat in the middle of two patches of dirt, large stones at the end of either one. One stone read Zoro's name and the other Yuu's. Zoro had kept his promise, he didn't kill Yuu, but he let himself be killed. By doing that Yuu snapped out of his trance, but after figuring it out killed himself, knowing he wouldn't be able to deal with Hunter's pained face.

"It wasn't supposed to be this way. We were supposed to find each-other and be together again." She curled over her small form and sobbed.

.

.

*Real World*

"HUNTER!" Nora saw the small girl crying in her sleep and woke her up immediately, the girl was trembling and pale. "Don't worry, it was only a dream, you're safe."

"How could it have been a dream, it seemed so real?"

**Hey, I am back, a little over a week, so I haven't completely caught up to where I would want to be so my progress on this story will be slower than usual, I am going to update once a week, but at least that is better than nothing! **

**Leave some reviews and the next chapter will be longer and better. **

**Alyssa xoxo **


End file.
